A Thousand Loves Volume One
by Shoujo A.P.U
Summary: See inside for full summary. Usagi has a somewhat normal life despite a few oddities, like the fact that her parents switched partners with another couple, and guys have a habit of vanishing/going insane/or dying around her... Act Four released
1. Act One

Ramblings: I've been a long time fan fiction reader and hope it kind of paid off Before you start reading you should know this is an alternate universe fan fiction so characters may be a bit out of character. Also I'm a big fan of Usagi so this will be based on her. Sorry if I offended any of you. Here's the full summary for this volume. 

Usagi thought she had a normal family, besides the twin that was sent to boarding school when they were six. She thought she had a normal life, besides her admirers having strange things happen to them, going completely insane, or even being killed off by someone or something. She even thought she had a normal friend, besides his desire to dress her up as his favorite shoujo anime characters. Then it all started to come apart with a few words from her usually normal father. "Usagi-chan, meet your new mother." Will Usagi ever be the same when she meets the rest of her new family including her new father and new almost cute step-brother?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters I borrowed for this. 

*^_^*^_^*^_^*

**Act One:  
Scene One:**  
He smirked with confidence as he vaulted over the high stone wall fence. The note in his hand stated for him to come to the willow tree in the school courtyard at midnight. A meeting with the school's most sought after girl was well worth breaking curfew.

It had taken her awhile to come around, but he knew that sooner or later that he would have her eating out of his hand. The rumors that surrounded her didn't matter at all as long as she was his. So what if her last admirer the idol singer Seiya Kou had been committed to a mental ward at Tokyo General for the next six months. The mere thought of the petal soft lips against...That sweet little body pinned beneath his... 

The simple fact that Tsukino Usagi would be his. 

Trespassing on school grounds at the dead of night, for the claiming of the little blonde nymph was well worth the trouble and more. A light gust of wind pulled the white slip of paper from his grasp as he neared the willow tree. At first nothing greeted his eyes, and then a hint of gold highlighted by the moonlight caught his attention. A dark shadow leaned against the tree trunk, drooping branches obstructing his view 

With a confident grin he took a step forward only to see the shadow disappear. He scowled. So the rabbit wanted the game, did she...

Well she'd get her game.

Blinded by the dark, he followed. It never dawned on him, that a trap could be waiting ahead. He cursed his eyes for never adjusting to the inky darkness around him as he stumbled up steps, down halls and over random objects.

Muttering he tripped out the final door. On his hands and knees, he looked all around him. He was on the school's roof.

There on the ledge, her long skirt swayed in the wind around her long legs and alongside her blonde ponytails. The soft glow of the moon seemed to melt through her slight frame as though she was made of crystal reflecting the light. Blue eyes remained closed and unaware of his presence. She just stood there, completely at ease.

With knowledge that she had no were else to run, he stalked forward, eager to have her within his grasp. Just a mere arm length away, he paused. For a moment it was though she wasn't there. That she wasn't susceptible to a man's touch.

Blue eyes snapped opened as he reached to attempt to touch a satin smooth cheek. The hidden shadows in the normally sapphire clear depths, caused him to stop in his tracks.

A light mocking smirk spread across pink lips as tiny hands lightly grasp the folds of his green jacket.

In that moment the delicate features shifted. Before him, there no longer was the classical image of a serene beauty. The features sharpened, the moonlight highlighting the obliviously stark male beauty, as the apparition solidified. 

He had yet to find his voice, as he was jerked off his feet. Below him the faintest trace of the shadowed shrubs below could be seen. Panic setting in, he clawed vainly at the pale hands to release him. Startled by the sudden lack of weight, he looked up. A cold, calculating smile held his gaze, as the spirit faded from view.

Leaving Chiba Mamoru to be found sprawled at an awkward angle in the shrubbery. Fallen roses and scattered petals surrounded him. As if mocking, the self proclaimed Rose Prince... . 

**Scene Two:**  
It was a familiar scene that laid before her. 

Before the handwritten message from the office was even handed to her, Usagi rose to her feet, her supplies packed away in her bag and arm out stretched. The young teacher looked warily at her, "Tonight's homework is page 39. 1-50, Tsukino-san."

Usagi nodded. The tiny blonde tried to ignored the muffled whispers that followed as she walked past her fellow classmates' desks. Determined to keep from breaking down she looked straight ahead, missing the discreet foot in her way.

"Oomph..." Usagi winced as her hands were scraped by the wooden floor. The flap of her school bag, opened scattering her school supplies across the floor.

"Oh!" Tears stung her eyes as she heard the voice of Usegi Tatshua, her hands balled up into tiny fists. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan! I was stretching. Let me help you up..."

Usagi looked up at the black haired blue eyed boy. She couldn't figure it out. Tatshua was so nice to everyone else but her. In the eight months that she had been here, she hadn't done a thing to him. But he was hell-bent on being a general jerk to her. "No thank you."

In the front row another dark haired boy darted to his feet, quickly gathering the falling objects, a sunny smile for Usagi. "Here you go, Usagi-chan! Kuma-chan, help me pick them up!" Usagi smiled at him, patting the small ever present, pink plushie missing Tatshua's glare. 

"Tsukino-san, the office now." 

Tatshua leaned against his desk, "Yea, before another innocent victim winds up in your trap, man killer."

Usagi stiffened. She knew what would happen next. Last night's incident with Chiba Mamoru, would be the final straw for this school. Might as well, add another hit to her list Usagi decided.

Glad that she wore her new black shoes, Usagi lifted her leg and aimed. 

She hoped that Tatshua didn't need to be carried to the nurse's office.

**Scene Three:**  
Her face was grim when she meet up with the principal.

Her parents were waiting for her inside the principal's office. It seemed that they arrived and rushed over from the airport. Usagi was positive that this wasn't the arrival her parents were hoping for after their romantic getaway. 

Tsukino Ikkuko took a hold her little girl's hand, gently pulling Usagi into her arms. "This isn't your fault darling...It wasn't."

"Tsukino-san?

The look on the principal's face clearly disagreed as three set of eyes settled on him. The balding mad was ready to pointed his finger at the tiny blonde without a second thought. "Before we release Usagi for the day, I would like to question her about Chiba Mamoru."

"I didn't do anything." Usagi stated quietly. "I haven't even talked to him all week." Well that was true, she hadn't willingly talked to him...He had cornered her and ordered her to talk him.

"Just yesterday, you were seen following him to the gardens, Tsukino."

Following and being drug across school grounds, were two completely different things, but she didn't say anything. Usagi knew saying something wouldn't help, not with her reputation. Beside her, she could feel her father bristle. "How can you be so sure, my daughter willingly followed him?" Kenji demanded, "You don't seem to keep a tight watch on your student body. A handful of boys were ditching classes as we pulled   
up to the school."

The principal's cheek turned red at the accusation. "This isn't the first incident with Usagi. The visiting idol singer. I believe that you know Seiya Kou's fate...The German exchange student. Words cannot explain how he wound up tied to the school fountain painted pink and blue, after a meeting with Usagi. Our star soccer   
player...He's a klutz, but that doesn't explain how he sprained his wrist.."

"...Ken-kun was showing me a trick with his soccer ball." Usagi replied, hoping that he would stop.

The principal glared at her, "Now the school's top scholar in dead and no one is convinced that it was a suicide due to your daughter's connection to Chiba-san."

"ARE YOU CALLING MY DAUGHTER A MURDERER?!" Kenji raged, his fist pounded the polished desk causing the man to jump. "How dare you id-"

"Kenji," Ikkuko's voice was a hard as granite, as she cradled her daughter. "I believe that this ill excuse for an educator, isn't worth our time." Usagi's mother glared at the principal, " And you sir, we are well aware of the past events supposedly involving Usagi, in this school and the others. We can assure you that our daughter has had no involvement with these incidents, so watch your tongue before you talk!"

The principal angrily cleared his throat, "That is not the point." It was obvious that he fought to keep his voice neutral, but was failing miserably. "The point is your daughter is expelled from my school!" 

Usagi's head jerked up. Bewildered blue eyes focused on the man. "What?! I didn't do anything!"

"You disrupted my school, young lady!" The principal snapped. 

"Don't you talked to my little girl like that, you pompous windbag!"

"I demand that you leave my office, right now! Before I call security!"

"Do you have adequate reason to expel Usagi-chan?" Ikkuko snapped, rising to her feet "You narrow-mindedly connected her to the young man, but have no proof. That's not a good enough reason."

"Believe me it-"

"Usagi, leave the room."

The blonde looked up confused at her mother, as the older women, smiled tightly at the principal as she handed him a small business card. A satisfied smile crossed both her parent's lips, as they shared a look. The principal, on the other head, looked as though he had seen a ghost. "Mama?"

"Please wait outside Usagi,"

As the door closed behind her, Usagi missed her mother's words. "Surely, you wouldn't want to bring this issue to my husband's attention"

Beside her, Kenji nodded. "Mikagami-san is quite the attorney. Especially summoned by the emperor to settle..."

The principal cleared his throat. "I understand. Shall we discuss this more thoroughly?"

**Scene Four:**  
The principal glared after Usagi, as her parents whisked the tiny blonde away. Usagi could feel his heated gaze follow her every step. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that she got expelled...

"Usagi-chan, do you have anyone who could give you tonight's homework from the rest of your classes?" Ikkuko questioned as they entered their car. "I wouldn't want you to fall behind."

"B-but I was expelled..."

Kenji glanced up at the rearview mirror before joining the afternoon commute. "No, you were not."

Ikkuko patted her leg comfortingly. "We explained that you're going to be transferring in a month or so to Meiou Academy Would you like to go to the mall?" The last words rushed, as Usagi blinked at her. "You can buy yourself something pretty. We're having dinner with some friends and their son tonight."

"Transferring...to Meiou Academy?!!!"

**Scene Five:**  
After her little outburst, Usagi got no real explanation.

Instead, she was deposited in front of Tokyo's largest mall with a fistful of money, her father's credit card and directions to the little Chinese restaurant she was to supposed to meet them. Blankly Usagi stared at the giant glass doors of the mall, with a faint sense of deja-vu.

"If you want to make it a little easier on yourself. Put a sign around your neck that says 'rob me'." 

Pulled from her thoughts, Usagi turned to glare at the person next her. First thing that she noticed were the blue eyes partial hidden by silver bangs. The next thing she noticed...Was that she had just been insulted. "Oh yeah!" The blonde retorted, "At least I don't scream "Desperate! Will date Godzilla if he's free Saturday night!"

He looked vaguely amused. "Just trying to help you out. Didn't your dad ever tell you not to wave money about? You'll attract lechers, not Prince Charming, little girl."

Usagi just found someone she disliked more that Tatshua and his black inkwells. "Well...It least I don't have hair that makes me look *old*!!!"

Intense blue eyes followed her every move as she stormed inside the mall. Only once did Usagi look back, and that was to stick her tongue out the boy. The boy just seemed to become more amused by her childish actions. It was then when it finally dawned on her, why this seemed so familiar to her...

Her parents had done the same thing when they sent her Aniki away. She still didn't even know why he was sent away...Where they going to send her away too?

**Scene Six**  
Shopping, depression and a free hand with money was never a good thing for your wallet. But it was good therapy.

Usagi arrived at the restaurant with an armload of bags, dressed in a blue long sleeved knit dress. She got a snotty look from the perfectly groomed hostess before she was guided to her family's table. Peering over her mountain of bags, Usagi frowned at her parents. 

Ikkuko stood by a rather handsome man, who whispered something into her ear, that made Ikkuko giggle and blush like a schoolgirl. Kenji seemed enthralled by a green eyed lady who, if Usagi was right, appeared to be playing footsies with her father. Usagi blinked, to make sure, she wasn't seeing things. She pinched herself, to make certain, she wasn't dreaming. "Maybe I just entered the wrong the restaurant..."

"I don't think so," A voice replied. He sat at the center of the table completely undisturbed by the actions going on around him. It was the boy from the mall. "Odangos are on the menu."

"YOU!!!"

"My name is Tokiya, not you."

Usagi would have honestly thrown something at him, if it hadn't been for her father. Well known for his death threats and collection of shotguns, Kenji wasn't known for his tact. Being blunt was his forte, especially when you add in a shotgun and the high school football team. "Usagi-chan, meet your new mother."

Thunk...Crash...Smash...."Is there a doctor present?!"...You get the picture.

Needless to say, the family affair was moved to the emergency room.

**Scene Seven:  
**It wasn't until the next day as Usagi trudged to school, bandages wrapped about her head and met up her best friend, did last night really sunk in.

As arms wrapped around her, yanking Usagi off her feet. Usagi stared at her friend. 

"USAGI-CHANNN!!!!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" sobbed the long haired boy, as he held on to Usagi for dear life. "WHO WILL I GET TO DRESS UP AS MY FAVORITE ANIME CHARACTERS...WHO WILL GO TO THE CONS WITH ME....WHO WILL DO, YOUR SCIENCE HOMEWORK IN EXCHANGE FOR ANIME!!!!!"

Alexander Howell, the biggest otaku from the western hemisphere. "Alec-kun, I can't breathe..."

With a sheepish expression, Alec let go of Usagi. "I'm sorry, but is it true you're transferring to Meiou Academy?"

"Hai."

Big watery eyes zoomed into Usagi's face, as Alec grasped her hands in his. "WHY?!!" he exclaimed piteously. "Meiou Academy is run by computers...You're not good with computers. You just don't want me as your best friend anymore?!"

Usagi was seriously thinking of getting Alec a new hobby. Shoujo anime and manga were making him over dramatic. "That's not true!!! I don't want anyone else as my best friend!"

"Than why?!"

Usagi glanced down the street were a young happy couple were ushering their little child to preschool. She would have bet that, that was once her parents before...They decided to...."Because my parents decided to play musical chairs with bed partners!!!"

Alec blinked. He hadn't really been expecting that type of answer. "Is that all?"

The look on Usagi's face, couldn't be describe as anything less but as murderous. "Is that all? Is that all?! They go away on a vacation for two and come back divorced...and...And married to another couple who has a kid that doesn't care that they just ruined our lives!!!"

"You know I think I read this manga..."

Usagi buried her face, into the leather skin of her book bag as she walked across the schoolyard. The muffled scream that followed, could be heard throughout the campus. Alec followed behind, trying to recall the manga. Giving up, he looped his arm through Usagi's, pulling her away from behind before she walked into another of Tatshua's traps. 

"So, when do we transfer?"

"eh?"

Alec smiled sunnily down at the confused Usagi. "Where you go, I go! So how long do we have here?"

"A month...Will it be okay with your parents?"

"I don't know. Should I ask them?"

"Didn't ask them the last time you transfer with me?"

"No."

"They do know you're here in Juuban right?"

"I don't know...The last I talked to them, I was in Kyoto."

"When was that?"

Alec pondered that question. "Two years ago."

Usagi sweatdropped. As the pair bounded up the stairs, she couldn't help but be pleased to have such a caring friend. But it wasn't the same as having her aniki there to comfort her. Before her aniki would be there ready to hold her and listen, but her parents had sent him away.

She wanted her aniki home  
  
**Scene Eight:**  
The blonde-haired boy fiddled with the pink envelope decorated with bunny stickers as he waited for his best friend to leave the room. The letters from him to her were private and as much as he loved his best friend he wasn't going to share his Usagi with anyone. Not to mention that if word got out that he was writing to a girl, even his own sister, the teacher would sacrifice him as a warning to the other boys in the school. He sat down the bed and carefully opened the envelope pulling out a letter in her usual childish scrawl. He dimly took note of several sets of tear stains and frowned faintly as he began to read.   
  
_Dear, Aniki, _  
  
He paused reading to scowl. He had told her numerous times to not call him that. Why did she have to insist on it? With a frown he made a mental note to correct her in his reply mail.   
  
_How are things going there? _  
  
He ran a hand through his short hair with a wince. How were things going? The entire school was being treated like a herd of cattle and the supervisors took too much delight in shearing the students like sheep. He winced again as he ran a hand through his tousled locks. Would she even recognize him anymore? The thought that she might not hurt him far more than anything else could. He was only partially consoled by the fact that at least he didn't resemble an army reject as his hair had grown out just a bit. There was no way he was going to let them shear him bald again. Frowning he turned his attention back to the letter.  
  
_Things aren't going so great here Mom and Dad got a divorce after meeting this one couple on a vacation! We've all moved in together. Kind of why I haven't written you in at least three months, I'm sorry! But, with them came their son, Tokiya. He's my age and I just don't understand him sometimes. _  
  
He paused in reading the letter as his eyes narrowed. A step-brother? His Usagi had a step-brother her age? He frowned deeply as he contemplated the words. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as his initial reaction? Another thought made him frown deeply. What kind of hypocrite parents did they have? He had been sent away when he was still a child and they were just switching partners like it was normal? Curious and more than a bit worried he continued reading.   
  
_At school Tatshua is still picking on me. I tried ignoring him like you suggested and he dipped one of my pigtails into black ink! Thankfully because of the entire divorce and moving thing I only have to go to school there for another month or so. Than I'm joining Tokiya-Niichan's school. Alec broke into tears when I told him and is requesting a transfer as well so I don't have to be alone. Isn't that great? _  
  
The blonde paused to snort at that. She was a bit too trusting at times. Every letter she wrote always mentioned her best friend's name. Sometimes she just didn't see the danger, even when it's right in front of her. He growled lightly at the mention of her rival in school still picking on her. He made a mental note to make the boy sorry for torturing his Usagi. His eyes narrowed as he saw what she called her new brother. He didn't like the looks of that at all He scanned over the ending paragraph and his frown grew even deeper.   
  
_I'm sorry I have to make this letter shorter than I usually do. I have to help with the move or I'll get yelled at again. This will be my last letter Before I could just jot one down while mom and dad were at work or while I was at school. Since I checked the mail I didn't have to worry about them finding out about our conversations but Now Tokiya-Niichan is in charge of all that And I don't want to get you in trouble. I'm sorry, Aniki Maybe it's better this way. We haven't seen each other in ages Probably perfect strangers by now, ne? I'm sending this off the day before we move into the new house I'm enclosing a picture so you'll never forget me. I know I'll never forget you.   
  
With much love and tears,   
Usagi Tsukino _  
  
His heart seemed to stop as his eyes darted over the final tear smudged words. She wouldn't be writing him again? He gingerly picked up the picture and smiled. Just like in his dreams... She was still perfect to him. He knew he had been born to be with and protect her. He'd fulfill that destiny no matter who he had to cross. His eyes darted to the date she sent the letter and he smiled thinly. It was all a matter of timing now. He could only hope she'd be safe until he got there.   
**  
Scene Nine:**  
Working quickly and silently in the darkness, he gave his dorm one last look before picking up the picture of his imouto. Taking the picture out of the frame, he kissed it once before slipping it into his wallet, picking up his bag that held all his belongings, and made for the open window. There was no way to leave through the door, since the school had security guards making rounds every half an hour or so to make sure that the boys weren't doing something they weren't supposed to. Thank god that his room was only on the second floor, not a big drop to the bushes below his window.  
  
Carefully dropping his duffle bag out the window, he held his breath hoping that the loud *thump* didn't wake any of his classmates or catch the attention of the guards. The more he read Usagi's letter, the more impatient he was to get back to her side. There was no way that he could just stand here waiting for the weekend. It was just a day of waiting, but a lot could be accomplished in twenty four hours of time. And who knows what the step brother, the best friend, and the rival could do to his helpless imouto if he let them!  
  
This is it, no turning back. The blonde boy thought as he crawled through the narrow excuse for a window. It seemed that the teachers here were anticipating this kind of situation before hand and designed the dorms to have tiny windows too high to be reached by the average boys. But luckily, the blonde boy had always been taller than others his age.   
  
Just as he was about to push himself out the little restricting hole to his freedom, two hands suddenly grabbed his ankle and gave a fierce pull. The end result was a painful headache that resulted from his head meeting the cement floor, and the cry from a body beneath his.  
  
"Damn it! Did you eat bricks for dinner?! Get off of me!"  
  
Even from the layers of banging in his head, and in a sort of a dream like state, he recognized the voice as Aki's. With a grunt, he was pushed up from beneath. Rubbing his sore head, the blonde boy turned around and his suspicion was confirmed. His best friend was lying on the ground with his own bag, looking at him sheepishly.  
"What in god's name are you doing here Aki?!" It was a wonder that someone who was trying to run away from school could scream so loud.  
  
"Trying to help a best friend?" the other blonde said looking innocent.  
  
He didn't answer as he once again tried to crawl through the window.  
  
"You can't just leave me here! We're best friends after all. How am I suppose to survive the tortures at this school if you're not here to share in on the pain?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Think it about it this way. If you leave me here, the teachers will take me to the torture room to question me about where you went. And you know how I can't last long against that kind of pain. They'll be able to catch up with you in less than ten minutes! If you take me with you, they won't have anyone to question!" big lavender eyes pleaded up to him.  
  
The other boy sighed as he was half way out the window, but considered his best friend's reason. He had to admit that even though he knew Aki just made up that excuse right there, that it was the truth. Everyone knew at that school that the two blondes were best friends. "Fine come along, but if you cause me any trouble on the way. I'll leave you to the first person who will buy you for five million yen."  
  
The only 'thank you' he got was great kick in the behind that sent him falling 'gracefully' out the window, before a bag fell on top of him and the other boy came sailing down too.  
  
**Scene Ten:**  
"May I see your tickets please?" the stewardess gave the two boys a suspicious stare as she made the rounds to check the tickets. It was rare to see two such handsome boys traveling alone on the train.  
  
The two blonde boys gave her an angelic smile at the same time and handed her their tickets.   
  
"Are the two of you traveling alone? Shouldn't you be at school right now? Do your parents know about this? Do you have their number just in case?" the lady asked frowning.  
  
"No, we don't have a number where we can contact them. We're going home because of an emergency, Miss," he answered, noticing the lady looking back and forth between him and Aki. "Our grandmother was in an accident, so our parents were at the hospital when we got the call from a payphone."  
  
There was still a little nagging feeling inside, but these two boys didn't look like troublemakers right? As if to confirm her thoughts, the two boys looked up at her with the most innocent and adorable expression. "Okay, but if there's something wrong, I want you to report to one of the employees right away got it?"  
  
Both boys nodded, and the stewardess moved on to the next passenger.  
  
"That was close!" Aki said, wiping at his forehead in a mocking gesture. "I thought that she would never leave us alone. God knows what would happen if she called the school or our parents."  
  
He frowned, even if they stopped the train and called the school, he would still find a way back to his Usagi. There was nothing that could stop him now. All his thoughts were on her.   
  
"I meant to ask you, why are you running away from school? It must be something important if you can't even tell me about it," Aki asked him.  
  
"None of your business." was the snappy response poor Aki got.   
  
"Geez, I can see that someone didn't get their sleep last night!" but the lavender eyed boy didn't pursue it any further, knowing his best friend so well, nothing could get the other boy to spill unless he wanted to. "You don't have to tell me now."   
  
He nodded, relived to know that he could keep Usagi a secret a little longer. But what Aki said was the truth, in all his preparation to runaway, he didn't get any sleep at all. Barely catching a yawn in time, he closed his eyes to get as much rest as you could until he would have to face his parents. And step-parents It didn't even cross his mind why Aki would know that he was planning to runaway.  
  
Beside him, Aki sat for a few seconds restlessly. "Do you have any money I can borrow? I'm hungry."  
  
Grunting, he handed his own wallet to Aki, too tired to think or wonder why his best friend didn't have his own wallet, and too tired to remember that Usagi's picture was still in there   
  
Grinning, Aki took the offered wallet without a second thought and walked down the hall to the refreshment bar at the end of the train. There was nothing he liked better than free money, a wicked smile appeared just thinking about all the things he was going to order for breakfast with his best friend's money. How much money did the other blonde bring with him anyway? Opening up the leather wallet, he was surprised as a picture of a girl fell out. It never occurred to him that the other blonde boy was the kind of person to keep sentimental stuff like pictures of people in his wallet, let alone the picture of a girl.   
  
Bending down, Aki picked up the picture, wiping off the small bit of dust on the back. His best friend had always been attentive to even the smallest detail, it wouldn't do if he found out that a speck of dust was on his picture.   
  
Ever being the curious person between the two best friends, Aki couldn't help himself as he slowly flipped the picture over to the side with the smiling girl, and forgot how to breathe.  



	2. Act Two

Ramblings: I guess I forgot to explain just what kind of story this is Sorry about that. Anyway this isn't a crossover as much as it is an AU with characters from all over thrown in. I can give away a few and I'll explain more as we go. 

Usagi from Sailormoon though she won't be Sailormoon in this story.  
Tatshua from GravitationUsagi's rival  
Ryuuichi from Gravitationhe's still a singer but obviously younger.  
Tokiya from Flame of ReccaUsagi's new step-brother  
Alec from Ayashi no Ceres Usagi's best friend   
???.... Usagi's older brother.. not much more is known  
Aki from Ayashi no Ceres Older brother's best friend

Also I get my inspiration from manga and the switch idea was inspired by Marmalade Boy I'm surprised a few readers caught that. Glad to hear that there are other fans of the series. If you have any questions just leave them in your review and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. Hopefully this cleared things up for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters I borrowed for this. 

*^_^*^_^*^_^*

**Act Two:**

**Scene One:**  
"I can't believe its here!" Alec squealed. He excitedly tore off the wrapper and proudly showed off his newest obsession. "Come on, Usagi-chan let's play!"

Usagi eyed the game for a moment. "Isn't that only a one-player game?"

Alec pouted. "Yeah most RPG's are But you gotta try it!" He thrust the controller in her hand and grinned at her. "See you move like this," he moved her fingers to the appropriate buttons and a smile other than his usual happy-go-lucky one crept onto his lips. 

"Ohh" Usagi fiddled with the controller for a few moments and almost instantly died. "No fair! I thought you were supposed to die I mean I couldn't even hit them with my sword!" she protested turning to face Alec with a pout.

Instantly the odd expression was gone from Alec's face and he smiled at her. "Well you do have a wooden sword Let me show you what you were supposed to do." He took the controller from her letting his fingers brush hers. "See like this," he brought the game to the point where Usagi had died horribly and had the digital character run into a wooden shack. "You're safe in here and you can save. Than you go up the stairs and run across the bridge." 

Usagi took the controller back a fresh streak of determination sparkling in her eyes. As Alec watched with a grin she successfully made it across the bridge and got access to a real weapon. "Arigato, Alec-chan!" she squealed hugging the boy before turning her full focus on the game and getting revenge on the creatures that had mercilessly murdered her before.

"What are you two doing?" Tokiya demanded as he opened the door. 

Alec didn't take his eyes off the game. "We're playing a game. Good job, Usagi-chan! You just found a boss!"

Usagi turned and grinned at him her eyes sparkling before returning to her game. "Take that!" she demanded as she vigorously attacked more enemies.

"You're going to die, you know," Tokiya commented a split second before Usagi's character missed it's evasive jump and died. 

Usagi turned on him her teeth bared. "Get out of my room, Tokiya!" she demanded throwing the controller down and pushing at the older boy. "Out!"

Tokiya chuckled and with a wink at the furious girl he retreated to his own room. Alec watched his best friend fight to rid herself of the crimson color as she sat back down in front of her game. "Usagi-chan?"

The blonde girl glanced over and smiled a much more sedate smile than before. "I just don't get him at times" she confessed before pushing the matter out of her mind and once again challenging the boss.

**Scene Two:**  
Usagi glanced down uneasily at the outfit Alec had so graciously provided for her. Sometimes she feared for her friend's sanity. She pulled at the oh-so-short skirt in vain hopes of it growing. "Remind me again why I agreed to this?" she queried as she eyed her bouncing friend as he rummaged through her jewelry.

"Are you complaining?" Alec asked as he paused in mid rummage. He glanced over his shoulder at her his eyes filling with tears. "Don't you want to be Sailor V?" He sniffled for effect and forlornly showed the picture of the heroine he was trying to create using her image. 

Usagi sighed. She could never deny her best friend his weird hobbies. "Alright But you're sure you'll be finished before Mom and Dad get home? Last time they found me dressed up like this I got grounded for two weeks because of you."

Alec smiled placating her but didn't seem to be listening. "Ah!" He pulled a red velvet bow off of one of her hair accessories and sat behind her on the bed as he took her hair in hands. "You know, Usagi-chan You'd be a dead-ringer for Sailor V if you let me trim your hair a bit"

"Trim my hair?" Usagi glanced over her shoulder at the innocent boy. "Last time you 'trimmed' my hair I was nearly bald"

"But I wanted you to look like Aya Mikage," he protested. "And you weren't bald You still had plenty of hair left." He pouted at her. "Come onjust a little snip"

Usagi wrestled free of his grasp and shook her head. "So I wasn't bald But if you compare how much hair I had before and after it'd be like the same thing! Besides the day after you tried using miracle grow on me so I could look like yet another manga star." She rolled her eyes at him. "You'll just have to keep my hair as it is" she suddenly noticed that he had a pair of scissors in one hand and was advancing on her. "Alec-kun?"

He grinned. "You'll love it! Just hold still." He lunged for one of her blonde tresses and with a squeak of fear Usagi bolted out of the room. She tripped over her orange high heeled sandals and yelped as she fell head over heels down the stairs. She landed in a heap at the bottom and winced as she struggled to untangle the orange jewelry that had gotten caught in her hair. "Owwie," she sniffled.

"You know, you're kind of old to be playing dress-up." Tokiya commented as he saw her predicament. He ignored her glare and leaning down quickly freed her and watched as she stood up. "And even if you weren't If your parents catch you in that getup you're going to be grounded for months."

Usagi paled and clutched at his arm. "You're not going to tell them are you?" she pleaded not noticing that Alec was silently and solemnly watching everything from the top stairs.

Tokiya smirked. "Maybe not," he agreed and watched as she started to smile. "But we'll have to see. If you behave yourself and be a good girl I might not."

Usagi's smile turned into a glare. "I'm not a kid," she all but spat at him. 

An odd smile pulled at his lips and he slowly nodded. "No, you're not That's why you shouldn't wear things like that." He tilted his head at her strange outfit. "You might give people the wrong idea Now I'm going to go take a shower. Are you going to behave or do I have to drag you in with me to keep an eye on you?" He watched amused as she turned red and with a furious glare backpedaled up the stairs. 

"Baka," she hissed over her shoulder before grabbing Alec and dragging him back to her room. Who did that guy think he was? The nerve of him asking her that She plucked the pair of scissors out of Alec's hand and quickly put them away in a safe. "Am I finished yet?"

Alec grinned suddenly and pulled out a camera. "Not until I get some digital photos of you, Usagi-chan!" He quickly circled her as he took a multitude of photos and ordered her to pose. "Now give me a 'v' sign," he encouraged. He watched through the lens as she did as he bade and quickly snapped the shot. "Kawaii Usagi-chan!" he squealed as he wasted the rest of the available pictures on his best friend. "Tomorrow I'll start work on your next costume... Can I dye your hair brown?" 

**Scene Three**:  
The newly composed family of six sat at the breakfast table as Ikuko graciously dished out a portion for each. "Usagi-chan, please don't get detention today. You want to finish your record with this school clean. Now hurry up and eat or you're going to be late again."

Tokiya glanced up from his meal and smiled. "It's been awhile since I've had a home-cooked breakfast this good. Thank you, Tsukino-san."

Ikuko beamed while Usagi rolled her eyes. '_He's sucking up_' The doorbell rang and a happy Alec waltzing in diverted her attention. Why had her parents given him a key anyway?

"Usagi-chan! Are you ready for school yet? We have a test today, remember?" He gathered up her belongings as Usagi finished her breakfast. "Come on, come on!" he encouraged. "The school library is getting more manga today! We have to be there for it."

Usagi laughed at her hopeless friend. How many other students could claim to have gotten manga into their libraries because of his persistence? She shook her head with a smile and giving a wave of parting followed her energetic friend out of the house.

"So what do you think they'll have today, Usagi-chan? More of Sailor V?" Alec could barely hide his excitement as he hopped from leg to leg. "And next I'll get the school to let us have an anime club" he trailed off and frowned. "I bet Meiou doesn't have anything like manga or anime"

Usagi frowned. "Yeah I wish I wasn't transferring. I don't want to be just known as Tokiya's little sister." She pouted for another block before realizing that her friend Ryuuichi was in front of her. "Ne!" she called as she waved her arm. As expected the dark-haired boy turned around and grinned.

"Usagi-chan! I heard you were going to transfer." He sniffled and clutched his pink bunny tightly. "Kumagorou doesn't want that to happen." He shoved the stuffed rabbit towards her. "Promise him you'll stay?" he pleaded.

Usagi stared at the stuffed bunny for a long moment. "Gomen ne, Kumagorou-chan, I can't. My papers requesting the transfer have already went through and I'll be attending school in Meiou next month."

Ryuuichi withdrew the rabbit and frowned deeply his eyes troubled. "Than we'll just have to throw you a party," he announced. "I've got the perfect present thought up for you." 

"Oi, what are you guys doing?" Tatsuha demanded not at all pleased with the lead singer of Nittle Grasper being so close to Usagi. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Ryuuichi turned and grinned at his other friend. "Tat-chan! You'll help Kumagorou set up Usagi-chan's transferal party, won't you?" he pleaded.

The dark-haired boy's eye twitched as he stared at the pleading puppy dog expression of his favorite singer. "Fine Only if you promise to sing at it," he attempted to persuade. He watched the overly happy student grin and bounce in agreement before grabbing both his and Usagi's arms and running full speed to the school leaving a frustrated Alec behind.

**Scene Four:**  
Usagi glared at her math problem for a long moment in hopes that it would solve itself. Why was school so hard anyway? She could smell the aroma of someone cooking a chocolate cake and she whimpered in protest. Wait Her parents weren't home yet, were they? Ever since everyone had decided to move in together her mother had taken a job with her new mother, working as bankers. So Who was baking?

Ignoring the unspoken rule that she wasn't supposed to come downstairs until she finished her homework she slipped out of her room and down the stairs. She paused in the kitchen as she realized that yes, there was a cake baking, but no one around to be baking it.

Puzzled she retreated to the front door and started to feel uneasy as she realized hers was the only shoes there. Than that meant Someone was in the house? Biting back a whimper of terror she slowly crept upstairs to where she could hear muffled sounds coming from Tokiya's bedroom. 

Reacting more out of fear than bravery she flung the door open prepared to brain whoever the intruder was with a skillet she had picked up from the kitchen. She blankly stared at the startled and bare-chested Tokiya who appeared to have been woken up from a nap. 

"What What are you doing here?" she finally questioned as she continued to stare at him.

His lightly defined muscles rippled as he leisurely sat up and got out of bed. "This is my room, remember?" he questioned as he picked up a shirt from the ground. "Are you baking a cake?" He frowned in concern. "Do you even know how?"

Usagi rewarded him with a death glare before realizing what he had said. "You didn't make it?"

A shake of his head sent his silver hair tumbling out of the sleep-weakened restraint and into a messy tangle about his shoulders. He barely spared the inconvenience a thought as he grabbed a startled Usagi's wrist and pushed her behind him. "Stay up here There might be someone in the house."

"A burglar that makes cakes?" Usagi was having trouble believing that one. She watched as her new older brother ignored her and stalked downstairs. She noticed a muddy pair of shoes at the foot of the bed and she realized why Tokiya hadn't left his shoes at the door. Deciding to attempt to be nice she took the disgusting items to the bathroom to clean them.

She didn't notice the puddle on the bathroom floor and with a small yelp she fell to the hard ground causing the muddy shoes to land on her school uniform's shirt. With a heavy sigh she closed the door behind her and shed off her now muddy shirt as she reached for a towel. "TOKIYA!" she screamed in fury as she realized the all too innocent looking towel had mud on one side. The same side she had used to dry off her damp hair from the fall.

Tokiya who had saved the cake from burning but hadn't found the cooking culprit bounded up the stairs at the cry and all but kicked down the door in his hurry to save Usagi from whatever was attacking her. He stared horrified at what lay on the other side.

A furious mud-caked Usagi glared at him brandishing his shoes like weapons. "What were you thinking using the towels to clean your shoes?" she demanded shaking the offending items at him. "Look at my hair!"

Tokiya did look at her hair but all too soon his gaze dipped and he stared numbly at the furious Usagi. He watched her confused eyes follow the path of his and winced as she screamed. 

"You shouldn't have left the door open!" he defended himself as she starting to launch herself at him to beat him with the muddy shoes.

"I had it shut, pervert!" she protested as she launched everything in reach at him. Despite her fury she had to give him credit, Tokiya was great at dodging. She was finally avenged however as a shampoo bottle hit him in the head. She was sure to give him a quick kick in the ribs as she passed and an evil glare as she retreated to her room to recoup.

Tokiya groaned and rolled over on his side. Usagi could be a terror if she chose to be. He slowly picked up his things and cleaned the bathroom as best as he could but couldn't help his small smile. It seemed that 'little' Usagi wasn't quite as 'little' as he had first thought.

**Scene Five:**  
Usagi munched on a piece of the chocolate cake she had nabbed as she headed to the arcade. She wasn't about to stay in the same house with thatthat pervert! Frustrated she didn't even notice the person she ran into. She growled and turned to scream at this unfortunate victim of bad timing.

"I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going. Are you okay?" The girl had long coal-black hair that flowed around her like silk, and warm golden eyes that had Usagi blushing though she wasn't quite sure why. The girl knelt by her side and looked her over for injuries. "I hope you can forgive me I was thinking of something else and wasn't watching where I was going." She noticed the cake on the ground and winced. "Did I make you drop that?"

Usagi glanced down and stared at the cake with a pout. "It's okay" She had been planning to snack on that piece of cake for awhile more and it had been taken from her with only one bite missing from it.

"I'm so sorry Let me treat you to dinner to make up for it." 

Usagi numbly nodded not trying to stop the flow of apologies. How could a girl be that perfect? Her skin was flawless and her eyes sparkled like rare jewels. There was almost something surreal about her. "It was mostly my fault My name is Usagi, nice to meet you."

The girl smiled and gently shook Usagi's hand. "You can call me Hoto-chan. It's destiny that we met this way, ne? So let's be friends."

Usagi smiled and nodded. A female friend would be a nice addition. "I was on my way to the arcade Do you want to go with me?"

Hoto grinned at the idea. "Sounds fun And we can eat there."

The two girls grinned at each other like fools and continued on their way. Upon reaching the arcade however they faltered. "Ne It's kind of busy here, isn't it?" Usagi questioned as she saw the larger than normal crowd. "What's going on?"

Hoto frowned and started to make her way to the cause of disturbance. Usagi was left to watch stunned as her newfound friend got the attention of the group and they parted for her as if she were a queen. So amazed was she by this she didn't realize she should have caught up, and was left to battle her own way through the mob. What was happening to her precious arcade?

Hoto quickly found the source of the crowd and frowned deeply her hazel eyes narrowed in distaste. "It's nothing important, Usagi-chan, let's go." She turned around to drag her new friend away from the arcade when she realized she wasn't anywhere to be seen. With a sinking heart she turned back towards the crowd's source and groaned. That girl was almost more trouble than she was worth!

Usagi meanwhile found herself in the middle of the crowd. Someone had pulled her away from almost being trampled and she both heard and felt someone chuckle beside her. "You almost got squished, you should pay more attention."

Usagi glanced up at her savior and felt her heart stop for a brief moment. Her face turned red and she felt herself become light-headed. This had to be love at first sight! "G-go-gomen," she stuttered.

He smiled at her his green eyes like glistening emeralds. "Kawaii," he whispered a promise shining through his now sparkling eyes. "Say, why don't we ditch the crowd and go out together?"

Usagi was about ready to agree but Hoto had decided to make herself known. She practically tore the other girl out of the redhead's grip. "Usagi-chan is mine!" she protested with a glare. "Go find someone else to bug for the day."

The crowd suddenly erupted in a buzz of whispers. Few ever denied the teenager what he wanted. Of those few all had left town. Would things turn out differently for this strange girl?

"Usagi-chan, ne?" He observed with a smile. "AhI see." He turned to Usagi and winked at her enjoying her cheeks turning crimson. "Ja ne, Usagi-chan. I'll find you again and take you out on a night you'll never forget." He winked at her again and both he and the crowd dispersed leaving a star-struck Usagi.

"The nerve of that guy," Hoto grumbled. "Daijoubu ka, Usagi-chan?" she queried as she poked Usagi. "He hurt you?"

Usagi shook her head. "Iie Demo" She glanced up and couldn't help her blush. "I think I'm in love"

**Scene Six:**  
"Toki-Niichan, can I sleep with you?" whispered a soft feminine voice.

Tokiya roused himself from sleep and looked around his dark room intently. Had he merely dreamed that? No He could swear he had heard Usagi's voice. He attempted to peer through the sheer blackness and could only see shadows. With a growl he ran a hand through his hair unleashing it from it's ponytail and pretended to go back to bed.

He didn't have to wait long. Barely a minute later a shadow was creeping towards him. From what he could make out it had Usagi's choice of hairstyle and was crawling into bed with him. He waited a moment more until he felt the bed shift as someone else crawled on it.

"Toki-Niichan?" this time the voice seemed almost mocking and Tokiya growled. He sat up with the intent of grabbing the wrist of the intruder. 

"What are you doing here, Usagi?" he demanded as he went into action. A moment later he stared down at his hands frozen. "Nani?" he whispered as he realized his hands had went through the other pair. A soft giggle greeted his ears and he glared at the figure. 

"You saw my Usagi," the shadow accused its eyes glistening in the darkness. The only feature that could be clearly discerned.

Tokiya scowled. "A ghost?"

The shadow blinked. "Eh? How'd you know?" the sudden possessiveness was gone from it's voice and what was left was youthful curiosity. "You might be fun I'll get revenge for Usagi-chan later I have more important people to haunt first." He grinned. "Besides you might not remember me demo I remember you, Niichan. I'll let you go this once." With that the shadow vanished leaving both a puzzled and somewhat worried Tokiya alone.  



	3. Act Three

Ramblings: Here's the next act. Also from now on with every act you'll have a recap of who the characters are. Oh and Tokiya is from Flame of Reccaif you wants pictures of the bishonen that are revealed I'll give links in the next Act. This doesn't include the mystery aniki quite yet though. 

Usagi from Sailormoonhas a new step-brother, a new friend, and might have found the guy of her dreams.  
Tatshua from GravitationUsagi's rival for still unclear reasons  
Ryuuichi from Gravitationfamous singer and one of Usagi's school friends. Has a surprise planned for her.  
Tokiya from Flame of ReccaUsagi's new step-brother, and in her eyes a pervert.  
Alec from Ayashi no Ceres Usagi's best friend who's a major otaku and into RPG's.  
???.... Usagi's older brother.. not much more is known  
Aki from Ayashi no Ceres Older brother's best friend  
???... a possessive ghost from ??? Apparently haunting Tokiya for reasons unknown  
Hoto from ??? A new girl striving to be Usagi's friend. For some reason she's a bit possessive of the blonde.  
Usagi's first love from ??? A bishie stranger in the arcade, that makes Usagi's heart skip a beat. Who is he?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters I borrowed for this. 

*^_^*^_^*^_^*

**A Thousand Loves  
Act Three:**

**Scene One:**  
He was in hell.

No scratch that. He had been in hell. He was just passing through purgatory and it had just turned out to be just as bad.

"Come in and see the hidden delights of the Sultan's harem." A brothel barker shouted, "There's no need to be shy! You there! You look like a couple of daring Americans!" Besides him, Aki chuckled as the barker picked on a couple of nerdy looking American who probably wouldn't know what to do with a girl to save their lives. 

"Twenty thousand yen they get nosebleeds before even going in," Aki snickered.

"Shut up."

Aki grinned lazily. "Are you still blaming me for the train derailment? That wasn't my fault, I'm not god." The blonde replied, "It was an act of nature."

"Then I'm going to kick nature's butt, 'god'"

Aki laughed. "Thank you for acknowledging my superiority."

Before he could knock his best friend into next Tuesday, the barker turned his sights on the two boys. "Do you two have what it takes to attain the attentions of the finest courtesan's in your hands? Can you withhold the seductive pleasures hidden within these walls?"

There was nothing he wanted within the building. The one he wanted remained a continent and a sea away from his reach. He could tell that Aki was interested, and he couldn't blame him. Imprisoned in the fortress disguised as a distinguished academy, any outside contact was welcome in any shape or form. He wasn't about to let his best friend to ruin his plans because of his hormones. Usagi was the only one that mattered. 

If Aki wanted to get laid, let him do it on his own damned time. Slinging his arm over Aki's shoulder and moving a step closer, he looked at the barker, lowering his voice to a husky tone. "Sorry, we're not interested."

"Ah..." The barker nodded with understanding. "The club you're looking for is down the street and a block to the left."

Aki should have known something was up. His baka of a friend was a firm believer of personal space. The farther away the better, unless you're looking for trouble or just plain stupid. "I hate you."

"Hn."

"Would it be so bad to have some fun on this trip?!" Aki exclaimed once they were out of sight. "I mean our train doesn't come for another couple hours and you're like a damn statue in a city that has legalized prostitution!!!"

"Say it a little louder honey, I don't think they heard you at the Christian Mission Center." A passing by cross dresser commented. "Though with your cute little butt, I'd do you for free before you go and save your soul."

A smirked crossed his face, as Aki turned green. "You wanted to come to the Red Light District." He reminded him, wondering if there was any chance of ditching his friend now.

Time for a history lesson. "Isn't Amsterdam where Anne Frank lived? Lets go there..." Aki questioned walking blindly down the street. 

"I don't care, 'cute butt'" 

Aki shuddered. That just sounded wrong. "Let's just go..."

Soft candlelight flickered erotically against a background of white silk and satin. Like a beautiful centerpiece. Young women, dressed to indulge the senses move sinuously, hinting at the delights that laid beyond the windowpane. The crowd of onlookers watched with morbid fascination. Only a few drug up the courage to enter, to allow the curtain to fall and allow the shadowed silhouettes to perform. 

At center like a serene princess stood a delicate blonde, with eyes blue as ice. Sheer silk swathed her slender form, inviting as her smile. Her long blonde hair was a delicious concoction of curls and braids made to drive a   
man to distraction. As her curtain closed, he could feel the blunt sharpness of fingernails cut into the palm of his hand. He could feel the hint of blood stain his skin. "Usagi."

**Scene Two:**  
Usagi sneezed herself awake. She yawned and looked around her room confused for a moment as she struggled to find out what had woken her up. She sat up and rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "Is someone there?" she questioned as she glanced around her room. She could have sworn someone was watching her.

She slipped out of bed and into her slippers as she sat in front of her mirror with yet another yawn. As soon as her eyes caught sight of her reflection she winced and hurriedly grabbed some hair ties. Her aniki wasn't her identical twin but with her hair down she looked enough like him for it to hurt.

Brushing fresh stinging tears out of her eyes she stared hard at her reflection as she thought about the mysterious guy she had ran into the day before. Hoto had practically whisked her away from the scene before she could try to find him and the whole day had been spent shopping.

Usagi's eyes lowered and a soft tiny smile came to her lips as she noted the presents she had bought for Alec, Ryuuichi and a peace gift for Tatsuha. She doubted the last gift would work but she was determined to try. If her famous black window luck rubbed off on him and anything happened... Well she had been in enough arguments and fights for others to think that she hated him.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked of no one in particular. She picked up her clock and her eyes widened. What had woken her up from her deep sleep?

She faintly pouted as dim memories came back to mind. She had been dreaming about the emerald-eyed guy. They were on some sort of dateShe was fairly positive it was the movies but they had been all alone. He had turned and offered her a piece of homemade chocolate cake and she had taken itand then after she had taken a bite he had morphed into a smirking Tokiya who was pointing at her and laughing. Mortified she had glanced down and realized her clothes were gone. Then she had been woken up by that sneeze.

Usagi growled and threw her clothes on before marching downstairs not caring if she woke Tokiya up or not. "Okaasan, what's for breakfast?" she queried as she got to the bottom step.

She paused puzzled for a moment as she sniffed the air. Where was the usual aroma of pancakes or eggs? Frowning she searched the kitchen until she spied a note. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she glanced over it.

_Kids,_

_Take care of the house. We'll be gone for the weekend. We found this wonderful cruise and just had to go! You know how it is, Usagi-chan, ne? We left some money for groceries under the milk so either buy groceries or get takeout with it. If we decide to stay a little longer we'll call and tell you. Have fun you two! _

_Love your parents_

Usagi stared blankly at the note for a long moment. They didn't. Why were the adults of this family so irresponsible! She grumbled and jerked the fridge open knocking a pitcher of ice water onto her. That was it. There was no way she was going to let Tokiya sleep peacefully with her day starting like this!

**Scene Three:**  
Tokiya awoke to the refreshing feeling of having a bucket of ice cold water generously poured onto his bed. His eyes shot open and he glared at the blonde culprit. "Usagi," he growled his voice low in warning.

She merely glared back at him with her hands on her hips. "Everyone left us alone!" she protested as she pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper. "No breakfast, no lunch or snacksnothing!" She frowned at him. "You deserved that wake-up call as payback for yesterday, ecchi," she snapped before throwing the paper at his head and stomping out of his room and out of the house.

Tokiya skimmed through the lines for a moment with a frown. All four parents had went for a weekend cruise? He shook his head with a sigh and rolled out of bed picking up his clothing for the day. He was going to be stuck with a furious Usagi for at least two days maybe more? He glanced back at his drenched bed and shook his head before heading for the shower. How was he going to survive this?

Cautiously he tapped on the bathroom door to make sure Usagi hadn't retreated in there and then he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. "Clear"

"Trying to sneak a peek?" Usagi demanded behind him.

Tokiya glanced over his shoulder at her. "I could say the same for you Do you plan to follow me in?"

Normally he could have easily dodged the ill placed kick but a tiny part of him had somehow came to the conclusion he deserved it so he let it hit him. He almost chuckled at the impact and patted Usagi on the head an action that he could easily see infuriated her. 

"Cut that out!" she snapped slapping at his hands looking more like a ruffled kitten than any serious threat. Even the way she was glaring could be defined as cute.

"I'll leave the door unlocked in case you want to join me, Usagi-chan," he offered with a wink before neatly ducking in the bathroom and closing the door before her tiny fist impacted with his face. At the sound of a roar and than a whimper on the other side of the door he came to the conclusion she had meant to hit him with all she had. With a grin he leisurely got ready for his shower.

**Scene Four:**  
Tokiya strolled down the sidewalk and glanced around at the shops. If he wanted to come in the house by the front door he had to get Usagi a present and ask for her forgiveness. Though he could always climb the house's tree and make it to his room

A flash of silver caught his side vision and he turned and stared into a pair of golden eyes and a mouthful of sharp teeth. The tiny animal was smashing itself against the glass in an attempt to attack him. 

Tokiya sensed something strange about the canine and entered the pet shop and went straight to the window display. He almost snorted at the sign. Really who would believe that this little terror was a Husky? He ignored the sign stating that the creature only liked females and picked it up with a slight wince as it sunk it's miniature fangs into his arm.

"Oi!" Protested a man behind the counter. "I'm sorry but I doubt you can afford that one. He's a rare breed of Husky and he's a purebred." The man used all his willpower not to throw the kid out of his store. There was no way a child like that could afford one of his animals.

"I'll take him," Tokiya interrupted as he pulled out his wallet. The animal in his arms paused as it saw a photo and it touched its nose to the picture before calming almost instantly in Tokiya's arms. Tokiya glanced down confused but was only answered by now innocent golden eyes. "Though for your asking price I'm going to need a collar, food, feed and water bowls, and of course some toys."

"What do you think this is?" The man protested with a frown. "That stuff is extra. The price is only for the pup." He eyed the cash in Tokiya's hand with puzzlement. Where did the kid get so much?

Tokiya smirked. "Or," he continued as if the man had never spoke. "I tell the animal control you're trying to sell a fox for a purebred Husky."

The man scowled but meekly got the items Tokiya pointed out. "You know he doesn't like guys, right?" Tokiya merely nodded. "So what are you going to name him?"

"KitI think Kit is a good name for a fox, ne? What were you calling him?" Tokiya finally gave the man his attention as he waited for his answer. From this type of person he pretty much had a good idea of what it would be.

"Kitsune" he admitted with a sigh. "Of course not in front of the customers"

Tokiya chuckled and with the bag of items in hand made his way back to the house with Kit. The tiny fox had decided that Tokiya was much safer to be with than the pet store and easily fell asleep in the boy's arms. Soft snores had Tokiya chuckling softly at the furry bundle. '_At least now I can go home._'

**Scene Five:**  
Tokiya scowled. Really he had went through all this trouble and the door was locked? Frustrated he attempted to rock back on his heels t to see if there were any lights on.

"I bet she's went back to sleep," he admitted to the fox. "Gomen ne, your new owner is more than a little strange."

Kit made a soft whimpering sound and hopped out of Tokiya's arms and scratched at the front door. What was the problem? It was kind of cold out here and he wanted in what looked like a warm house. He glanced back at Tokiya to see what the boy would do.

Tokiya easily scooped the fox up with one arm and ignored the frustrated yip. "Come on, we'll just have to take plan b."

Tokiya set the animal and the supplies down next to the base of the tree that's branches extended almost to Usagi's room. He took off his jacket and let it fall down to the ground as he easily hopped onto a low branch and ascended until he was at her window. Remembering to be quiet he gently eased the window open and shook his head as he saw Usagi fast asleep.

'_Figures._' He carefully climbed back down the tree and picked up the supplies. He ignored the silent Kit and repeated his climb. This time however instead of just opening the window he hopped inside and exited out of Usagi's room to leave the items in his own. He'd give those to her later.

He checked her door to make sure it wasn't locked anymore before jogging downstairs and picking up the fox and his jacket. He made a last survey of the area to make sure he had everything before placing the shivering pup into his jacket pocket and entering the house. He was completely unaware of the pair of eyes that had silently watched him.

**Scene Six:**  
Usagi was woken from a fast sleep as someone placed something warm in her arms. She smiled and hugged the warm thing as she drifted back off into slumber. If she had opened her eyes however she would have been severely beating her step-brother as he had pulled back her covers revealing her nightgown to put the warm thing in bed with her.

It wasn't much longer however when she squeezed just a bit too tightly and the warm thing whimpered and something cold and wet touched her nose. Puzzled she opened her eyes and stared into a pair of playful golden ones. She suppressed her first instinct to scream and pulled back to get a closer look at the animal.

Kit put one paw on his new mistress and made a small sound of encouragement to attempt to get her up and off his tail. When this didn't work he whimpered and pulled in hopes she'd realize she was squishing him. As she smiled at him than went back to bed he let his head fall. 

Usagi's eyes flew open and she sat up and stared fully awake at the animal. "So kawaii!" she squealed as she picked it up and hugged it. She noticed a golden collar around it's neck and fingered the engraved name. "Kit?" she kissed the animal on its nose and smiled. "Nice to meet you Kit." She frowned a moment later though in confusion. "Demowhere did you come from anyway?"

**Scene Seven:**  
"Usagi-chan?" Alec whispered to his partner. "What are we supposed to be doing again?"  
  
"Alec! Weren't you listening to the teacher? We're supposed to be baking a cake today!" the blonde girl whispered back loudly, catching the attention of not only the teacher, but also the boys sitting across from her.   
  
"Tsukino-san, do you have something that you want to share with the class?" the teacher demanded, frowning as she questioned her decision to let the students choose their own partners.  
  
The bunny blushed when everyone turned to stare at her, expecting her to say something. "NNo sensei."  
  
"Then be quiet and listen to what I have to say!" the teacher reprimanded lightly before returning back to what she was saying.  
  
"That was close!" beside her, Alec sighed pretending to wipe the sweat away from his brow.  
  
"And who's fault is it?" the annoyed girl pointed out.  
  
"Yes, who's fault is it, Odango?" a mocking voice asked from across the two blondes.  
  
"Mind your own business Tatsuha," Usagi hissed angry. The last thing that she needed now was for her rival to ruin her day not that it was perfect anyways, being stuck in the same house with that ecchi step brother of hers for god knows how long.  
  
"Ah Usagi-chan?" Alec poked his partner again. "Sorry, but have you realized something?"   
  
Blank faces turned towards the blonde boy. "Who's going to bake the cake?"  
  
Immediately, Tatsuha looked around him for a place to hide. It was a well-known fact that Usagi and Alec were a destructive duo in home EC class. All he wanted was to be near Ryuuichi, so it didn't sink in until now that the singer had chosen to sit across from Usagi until Alec mentioned it now. The last time that Usagi was put in charge of the stove, her poor partner was sent to the ER just ten minutes after class started. Added to that fact was that Alec who was so masterful in designing costumes, was more than useless when it came to kitchen work.  
  
"Me of course!" Usagi answered as if it was a no brainer, only making everyone back away even more.   
  
"Yeah Odango, and should we contact the hospital ahead of time?" Tatsuha smirked in at the bunny's read face.  
  
With a nasty comment hanging off her tongue, it took a great effort to ignore the dark haired boy. It wouldn't be worth it to argue with Tatsuha now. It would make her think about how much she hated him all though the class, and make her loose her concentration from baking.  
  
"It's okay Usagi-chan. Kumagorou can help too!" Ryuuichi suddenly popped out next to Usagi, waving his stuffed bunny around.  
  
"Ryuuichi-sama! But but you agreed to be MY partner!" Tatsuha cried out bug eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry Tatsuha. Maybe next time." The singer gave the other boy his trademark smile, making the dark haired boy almost melting into a puddle of goo right in front of the oven.  
**  
Scene Eight:**  
"You are going to pay for turning my Ryuuichi-sama into your slave, Odango," Tatsuha murmured under his breath, glaring at the happy trio across from him, beating the cake mix even harder.   
  
After her first failed attempt at stirring the sticky cake mix and spilling everything on herself and making a mess, Ryuuichi being the nice person that he was, decided to do the work all by himself, which from Tatsuha's point of view wasn't much better than what Usagi was doing. It didn't take long before both the girl and the singer were covered in the sweet chocolaty mix and feeding each other the raw cake mix by scooping up the goo using their fingers. It took all the control he had within him to control himself from reaching over and strangling Usagi when Ryuuichi picked up the girl's hand up and licked a lump of chocolate from her finger.   
  
That should be his finger Ryuuichi should be licking! Not the Odango-Atama's! It had been his fantasy for the past month, and now when he finally had to chance to grab Ryuuichi as his partner, Usagi had to step in again and steal away the singer at the last minute. The thought made the dark haired boy throw his baking pan into the oven and slam the door angrily.  
  
"There! Done!" The happy voice of his idol made Tatsuha look up in curiosity. It was confusing how Ryuuichi could be so happy when almost his entire face was covered with cake mix.   
  
"Ryuu-chan! Kawaii!" Beside him, Usagi cried out in excitement.  
  
The singer looked up blushing at the praise. "We didn't have enough mix left for the cake, so I thought that we could make cookies instead." Ryuuichi chuckled sheepishly looking down at all the chocolate bunnies he made.   
  
"Sugoi Ryuu-chan! I bet that they're as good to eat as they look!" the blonde girl clapped her hands impatiently as Alec put the baking sheet into their own oven.  
  
**Scene Nine:**   
"Usagi-chan?" Ryuuichi asked as everyone waited for their own cake/cookie to bake, the classroom was filled with the delicious smell of the sweets, even outside the classrooms, students who were on break were attracted to the Home EC room by the tempting aroma. "Do you want to try one?"  
  
As if he had to ask. Tatsuha thought as he pulled out his own vanilla cake, knowing that vanilla was Ryuuichi's favorite.   
  
Even without waiting for the cookies to be cooled down enough, the blonde girl quickly snatched up a bunny shaped cookie and popped it into her mouth. Tatsuha watched amused as the baka girl started to fan her mouth immediately from the heat. To his surprise, instead of screaming for water, Usagi turned to Ryuuichi with a cheery smile on her face, before jumping onto Ryuuichi with a big hug after all it was her first time succeeding in cooking.   
  
Unconsciously, Tatsuha blushed as he watched the singer and the girl hugging each other and giggling together. It was strange how such a simple scene appeared to him to be so beautiful. And it confused him to think that he considered Usagi to be beautiful too. For some reason, instead of finding her repelling, for the first time, his eyes were opened to the brightness of her blue eyes, her smooth skin that was tainted with the lightest shade of pink, and the long shiny blonde hair that wrapped itself around her slender body. It couldn't be possible could it was he falling for Usagi Tsukino? His nemesis?!   
  
**Scene Ten:**  
Vaguely Aki wondered for how long, his friend had kept her a secret. Not that it mattered, he already had her name and face locked away. For now that would have to be enough. "I don't know what you're talking about. But has it crossed your mind, that you just got us lost, dumbass?!"

Blankly he looked around him. Brightly colored houses loomed heavy shadows over them in the blackened sky. He'd bet in the day, it was the perfect neighborhood. With little brats running around. The dutiful housewife awaiting her husband, disregarding the faint scent of perfume that lingered on their love's jacket. The perfect neighborhood....Just like back home...A home he hadn't even seen in almost ten years. Glaring at his surroundings, he scowled. Nothing, not even a speck of dirt looked familiar. He cursed as he glanced down at his watch, barely making out the time. The train had come and gone, leaving them behind.

Angrily he dropped his bag onto the ground, and settled himself against a stone wall next to his bag for the night. Aki sweatdropped. For a moment he had thought that the other blonde was about to throw a temper tantrum. While good blackmail material...The world would have to be coming to the end, if his friend ended up a doing such a thing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not spending my money on an overpriced hotel."

"So?" Aki replied smartly.

"So, shut up and go to sleep."

"...You've got to be kidding me. You want to sleep in cold dirt?" 

"It's concrete."

Aki scowled. He really hated how his friend seemed to have this innate ability to make him sound like he was the idiot. He wished there was another window to kick the disgruntled blonde out of. Seeing that, he wasn't about to get his warm bed or a handy window, Aki slid down to the hard ground. "I don't know about you, but I hate any form of camping."

"Shut up."

**Scene Eleven:**  
He was having seconds thoughts. 

All weekend, his little gift on four legs had become Usagi's permanent shadow. Wherever the little blonde was, Kit was there at her heels. And it's seemed that not even schooldays were exempt from the shadow game. A pitiful look was etched on Kit's furry face, as Tokiya closed the door pushing Usagi out . 

A disappointed moan escaped Usagi's lips as Kit begun scratching at the door. "Please?!"

"K~on!!!" 

"No."

"Tokiya-niichan! Please?" Usagi latched on his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Big blue eyes stared up at him. "How can you leave a poor defenseless little pet by itself all day?!"

"Kit's not defenseless." Tokiya grumbled, as he pulled Usagi down the drive. He had the bite marks to prove it. "Besides you are enough trouble without bringing your pet to school."

Either Usagi chose to ignore the insult or she wasn't paying attention "But...but, who's going to feed him, or turn on the TV to let him watch his favorite show?"

Tokiya sighed. Next time he was getting her a goldfish. Goldfish didn't have favorite shows.

**Scene Twelve:**  
Carefully he weighed the merits of butting his head against the wooden door, before turning around, searching for another escape route. The kitchen door had also refused to move. Tail twitching behind him, Kit trotted to the living room. The latch to the sliding door was completely out of reach.

With an animal equivalent of a huff, Kit returned to his seat in front of the door. Someone was coming. He knew his mistress wouldn't leave him behind...

"USAGI-CHANNNN!!"

Kit looked warily at the blonde male that whirled in. "USAGI-CHAN?" Why was this boy looking for his mistress? "Usagi-chan?"

To bite or not to bite was the question....

Alec looked around the empty house mournfully before noticing the tiny fox. The silver fox looked at him questioningly. "Usagi-chan left without me!!!! Can you believe it? She doesn't love me anymore!!!"

Not to bite. He wouldn't want to catch whatever that human had. Darting out the door, Kit hurried after his Rabbit.

**Scene Thirteen:**  
"Be good now, I wouldn't want to get any calls that you've been a bad girl." Tokiya grinned as Usagi's face turned a purplish shade of red. If she didn't start breathing, she was going to reach new heights of blue. "By the way, you might want to avoid leaning against anyone. It gives them a rather nice view of your chest...Not that there's much to see."

Usagi spluttered angrily as Tokiya turned on his heel and headed off to his school. "Y-YOU JERK!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!"

She was barely acknowledged with an indifferent wave of her step-brother's hand. If she had, had connections Usagi would have sent the yazuka after him. Especially, after being treated like a kindergartner. Tokiya had been kind enough to walk her to school, but all the way he treated her like an amusing child. Only to do an complete turn about and make a lavish condescending remark about her looks...At least that was what she thought. 

"What's wrong?" 

Usagi squealed at the husky voice whispering in her ear. Spinning around, the tiny blonde brandished her book bag like a deformed sword. 

Hoto chuckled amused, as she stepped back. She pouted playfully, "You're not happy to see me, Usagi-chan? I'm hurt."

Usagi blushed, as she recognized her newfound friend. "Gomen nasai!" 

Hoto smiled beautifully. "It's okay, I was just stopping by."

"Oh," Usagi looked up thoughtfully. "Aren't you going to be late?"

"No, I'm never late." Hoto replied, "Besides I only wanted to see if you would like to go to the-"

"USAGI-CHAN!!!!!!"

Hoto frowned as Usagi's attention was diverted from her. Narrowed eyes focused on a young man as he zoomed across the street , oblivious to the upcoming traffic. He wore the male vision of Usagi's uniform and he seemed to have no problem latching onto the small blonde like a monkey to a banana.

"Alec-kun?!" Usagi gasped as he bowled into her. Usagi was beginning to think that her friend could give a few pointers to the American football club. He was really good at...what was that word again...Tackling.

Watery eyes glanced up at her, as Alec did his impression of a super deformed chibi. "How could you be so cold?! Leaving me behind?! You don't love me anymore do you? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!"

Usagi sweatdropped, and decided to sign him up for the drama club when they transferred. "Ano...?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hoto seemed to fairly spit out the word 'boyfriend.'

Usagi blushed. "No...He's my best friend."

The dark look that crossed the taller girl's beautiful face, indicated that she was displeased. Very much so. Quickly Hoto arranged her own features into a saddened pout, "But I thought I was your best friend?"

Alec managed to stop the waterworks, as he noticed a third member of their weekly drama. Every week, he only joked that Usagi didn't want him as a best friend. He knew that he had a place in Usagi's heart despite his antics. She wouldn't honestly replace him...Maybe she had only gained them a new friend of co-playing. With those thoughts, he bounced up to Hoto, ignoring the darkening look as he inched closer. Sticking out his hand, he smiled. "Hi!" 

Hoto would have scowled, but she didn't want wrinkles. "There's a fox hanging on your hand."

"Kit!" Usagi exclaimed as she recognized Alec's new hand decoration. 

Alec stared at the fox incredulously. "So that's why my hand was hurting."

Hoto gave him the, 'you're an idiot' look. While Usagi gathered the fox in her arms. "Alec, are you okay? I don't know why Kit likes biting people so much..."

"Yep." Alec grinned sheepishly. "Actually I thought it was a hand cramp from staying up sewing up all night!"

Usagi sweatdropped as he pulled out an garment bag. What had he come up with now? Kit meanwhile snuggled deeper into his mistress' warm arms, while eyeing Hoto. He bared his teeth, as the black haired girl stepped closer to Usagi. 

"What is that?" Hoto demanded to know. 

Alec loved sharing his custom made costumes, even more so when he had Usagi modeling them. "A first season battle costume from Card Captor Sakura complete with staff, and hat. Fitted especially for Usagi-chan!"

It was a cute replica, and it covered much more than the Sailor V outfit. The staff would be handy if Tokiya had happened by. Talk about an added bonus. 

"What do you mean 'fitted'?"

"Tailored to fit Usagi's exact measurements." Was Alec's reply to Hoto's question.

"You know her measurements?!" Hoto was livid.

Usagi blushed, burying her face in Kit's fur. She needed to get normal friends.  



	4. Act Four

Ramblings: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. The latter half of the act just didn't want to be written. Thankfully I got over that hump. The meaning of otaku in this fan fiction will basically be obsessed. Alec-kun is obsessed with anime and games, to the point where he could give the summary and plot for just about any shoujo anime conceived if asked. Again I apologize for taking so long to get this act out. I have plenty of ideas for the next one so expect an update shortly. 

Usagi from Sailormoon though she won't be Sailormoon in this story.  
Tatshua from GravitationUsagi's rival is he warming up to her?  
Ryuuichi from Gravitationhe's still a singer but obviously younger.  
Tokiya from Flame of ReccaUsagi's new step-brother  
Alec from Ayashi no Ceres Usagi's best friend   
???.... Usagi's older brother.. still a mystery  
Aki from Ayashi no Ceres Older brother's best friend  
???... a possessive ghost from ??? Apparently haunting Tokiya for reasons unknown  
Hoto from ??? A new girl striving to be Usagi's friend. For some reason she's a bit possessive of the blonde.  
Usagi's first love from ??? A bishie stranger in the arcade, that makes Usagi's heart skip a beat. Who is he?  
Kit from ??? He's a silver fox with golden eyes and very attached to his Rabbit. Also Usagi's new shadow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters I borrowed for this. 

*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
**A Thousand Loves  
  
Act Four:  
Scene One:**  
Tatsuha stormed into the locker room, his mind still reeling from the mornings sudden revelation. 

He did not, like Tsukino Usagi!!! No way, no how. Not in this lifetime. Tatsuha would rather been abducted by occultists or used for alien experimentation than fall for "Man Killer" Usagi. Sure, Usagi was cute but so was a puppy. Tatsuha guessed that Usagi could be called beautiful...but so could his sister, Mika and he wasn't having sudden dirty thoughts about her!

Tatsuha fought the urge to bash his head against a metal locker. How could he betray his god like this?! 

Speaking of god... Ryuuchi happily sat on the floor, a crayon in one hand and Kumagarou in the other. The dark haired singer contentedly sang to himself as he added color to the gray concrete floor. Tatsuha positively melted at the sound of his god's voice. 

"Shiny...shiny...shiny..."

"Usegi!" The gym teacher yelled, "Stop drooling on my floor! Or thirty push ups! The floor was just cleaned!"

Such a small sacrifice for the most perfect of gods. 

Ryuuchi looked up at the teacher's bellowing as Tatsuha appeared from around the corner. "TAT-CHAN! LOOK!"

Oh, Tatsuha was looking. Drooling to be more correct. 

For you see...God was clad only in boxers. 

Unaware of his affect on his friend, Ryuuchi latched on the boy. This was the closest to heaven Tatsuha had ever been. "LOOK WHAT I DREW FOR USAGI-CHAN!"

A sudden mental image of Usagi appearing in the boy's locker room wearing only her bra and panties sprang to mind. Right next to his Ryuuchi-sama. Quite easily Tatsuha imagined them beckoning to him like the mythological sirens. 

It was too much for his poor brain and his nose. Tatsuha was a slave to his emotions.

The gym teacher sighed, at the sight of his unconscious student who sported a small nosebleed, as he dialed the school nurse. Why was he always stuck with the weird students?

Ryuuchi, now dressed in a gym uniform, stood over Tatsuha. He glanced at his stuffed rabbit before bringing Kumagarou to his ear. "Tat-chan's sleeping," Ryuuchi told the gym suited rabbit as they joined the rest of the class. "We should be nice and let him sleep. He looks like he's having a nice dream I have dreams of pocky and bunnies!"

In the locker room, Tatsuha mumbled, "I...no like...baka Odango...No...Like pretty...bunnies with yellow hair and Ryuuchi-sama..."

The gym teacher shook his head. Kids these days.  
  
**Scene Two:**  
His ears pricked up as he heard an odd creaking noise and he wiggled out of his mistress's grip to see what had caused it. His nose popped out of the cover and was almost instantly covered by someone or something. He growled softly ever mindful of the sleeping girl beside him.  
  
A soft chuckle filled his ears but didn't sound in the room. "A new toy?" questioned a voice, once again speaking directly to the small fox and not to the slumbering blonde.  
  
Kit growled in warning and bared his teeth as he finally broke his nose free of whatever grip this weird creature had on him. He attempted to leap in the air to bite but his teeth clicked together catching nothing but air.  
  
Another laugh. "I go away for a few days and you move right in, hmm?" Shadowy hands picked up the startled, growling, and most of all, furious fox and set him on the floor. "Find a new bed. I don't like you sleeping with Usagi-chan."  
  
Kit growled again but paused as Usagi stirred in her sleep. He easily leapt back onto the bed only to be thrown from it and towards the wall. Only his quick reflexes saved him from slamming into the obstruction. With a furious growl he leapt for the odd shadow and snarled as he passed through it.  
  
"That won't help, ya know. You can't get me baka fox." The smirking ghost crossed his arms over his chest as Kit continuously attacked him. "You're going to wake her up if you keep at this."  
  
Kit scowled but realized that indeed his mistress was beginning to stir. With a disappointed huff he curled up at the foot of the bed and glared at the all but laughing ghost. He'd figure out a way to get even with the poltergeist.  
  
**Scene Three:**  
The sound of plastic hitting the floor woke the tiny fox up and he cracked his eyes open a slit to see Tokiya fiddling with some sort of controller that was hooked up to the TV. Apparently Tokiya wasn't as skilled as Kit's own mistress was at the contraption for the boy was scowling deeply.  
  
Feeling more than a bit mischievous, Kit slowly got up and trotted over to Usagi's desk, and using his nose pushed the power button on her computer. He waited a moment and lightly leapt onto the empty bed and watched the boy fail yet again in his digital quest to fight an odd suited armor on the screen. His tail flicked from side to side as he waited for the right moment for the boy's continue screen to pop up and the total number of hours spent so far to show. With a fox's version of a grin he pressed his paw onto a button for a digital camera and took a picture of the scene. His mistress would be pleased.  
  
Tokiya hearing an odd noise turned around and noticed his sister's annoying pet watching him Was the creature actually smirking at him? He scowled and started to get up to throw the animal out of the room when he heard Usagi's cheerful voice announcing she was home. He quickly dropped to the ground and turned off the power to the console as he yanked his glasses from his eyes and rushed to his own room. He wasn't about to let the teenager find him in her room playing her games.  
  
He was entirely unaware of the picture the tiny fox had taken of not only his horrible gaming record but of him in his rarely seen glasses. At least Kit had gotten revenge for this. Next would be the ghost's turn.  
  
**Scene Four:**  
Usagi led Hoto-chan to her room and smiled almost ashamed at the appearance of the place. "Been awhile since I've cleaned up," she admitted with a flush as she watched her beautiful friend examine the small room.   
  
It was kind of odd constantly running into the other girl. It was even more odd when she found herself inviting her to come over for the night without a real reason, or even memory of why she had done so. Hoto had such a surreal quality to her.  
  
"It's nice," Hoto gently complimented with the smallest of smiles. Her eyes fell on the fox and she frowned. "He's not staying here all night is he?" her lower lip started to protrude in a gracious pout at the thought. "I mean I don't think I can sleep in the same room as an animal. Couldn't you have him sleep with your brother for the night?" Her golden eyes glittered with hope as she stared at the blonde. "Please?"  
  
Usagi once again found herself nodding before actually thinking about the request. "Hai Tokiya-Niichan can take care of him" A thought seemed to hit her and she straightened. "Oh! Alec-chan is supposed to come over any minute! He wanted me to try on that new outfit."  
  
Hoto's smile vanished in an instant to be replaced with a scowl for a fraction of a second. "Him again? Usagi-chan you need a female best friend. Alec-kun is great to be friends with but" She smiled sadly at the puzzled girl. "You can't have a girl chat with him, ne?"  
  
Alec who had been outside the door his arms filled with Usagi's latest costume froze at the words as his eyes widened. What was '_she_' doing there? He waited silently for them to continue.  
  
"Demo," Usagi objected. "Alec-chan is my very best friend! He's followed me to every school I've been toHe'll always be my best friend, gomen ne, Hoto-chan."  
  
Alec burst into joy on the other side of the door and merrily knocked. A second later Usagi opened the door and Kit began to growl. "Usagi-chan!" He practically threw the clothes at a sulking Hoto as he hugged his favorite blonde. "I made something I know you'll love!" He turned and grabbed the top garment from Hoto's pile and held it up. "Look! A matching outfit for Kit."  
  
Kit's ears perked up at this bit of news and he once again bared his teeth as the trio descended on him. He wasn't about to let  
  
They tackled the fox like he was a fumbled football and in mere seconds were cooing at how cute he looked in the outfit. All were ignorant of the fox's fury until Hoto yelped.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Usagi asked automatically before realizing her friend had a new furry earring. "KIT!" she reached for the fox but Alec accidentally tripped and pulled Usagi down with him as he laughed. "Alec!" she scolded as she watched her friend wince in pain and try to pull off the clamped on fox.  
  
Hoto finally managed to jerk the little devil beast off without any serious injuries apart from a set of new holes for earrings and glared darkly. "Usagi-chan, he can't stay with us," she protested. "You saw what he tried to do to me!"  
  
Alec couldn't help but laugh at the scene. In his opinion Kit was a furry little angel. What was a few bites and scars when compared to the fact that he'd protect Usagi from everything? "He'd probably cry without you, Usagi-chan." There was no way he was going to let this intruder spend the night alone with Usagi. The girl was evil!  
  
Usagi who had been in the process of starting to nod, stopped and shook her head. "That's right Gomen, Hoto-chan. I can't leave Kit outside by himself! He's only a baby." She picked up the all but smirking fox and hugged him tightly. "But maybe Tokiya-Niichan can take care of him if you're that scared"  
  
Kit scowled in her arms as he watched the golden-eyed girl smirk. He didn't trust her one bit. The other human was crazy, this one just didn't smell right. He bared his teeth and prepared to lunge when Usagi tightened her grip and waltzed out to find Tokiya.  
  
**Scene Five:**  
"Ne" the dark-haired girl pulled gently on the golden-haired boy. "You know everything there is to know about Usagi-chan, ne?" Hoto had decided to use this Usagi-free moment wisely.  
  
Alec grinned and nodded in perfect confidence. "Of course! There's nothing she'll hide from me." He eyed the all too innocent Hoto for a moment. "Why?"  
  
Hoto batted her long lush eyelashes at him and was pleased as he turned a very pale shade of creamy pink. "She's even told you about her crush?"  
  
Alec's face turned an amusing color, which strongly reminded Hoto of blueberries or was it grapes? Anyway the particular vivid shade of purple he was emitting was highly entertaining. "Not that close afterall, huh?"  
  
The otaku's eyes narrowed as he finally gained control of his rampant emotions. So Hoto had caught him off guard. It wouldn't happen again. "Well, you still don't know her measurements, do you? Nor do you know what her favorite thing in the world is."  
  
Hoto chuckled her golden eyes sparkling with malice. It wouldn't be hard to get rid of this one. "Do you want to know his name?"  
  
Alec frowned. "Her favorite thing in the world is me. You're not going to steal Usagi-chan away so easily." He gestured towards a costume full of red feathers and sequins. "That one I made especially for you. Usagi-chan might think you're harmless but to me you're nothing but a devil."  
  
Hoto couldn't help it, she laughed. "Oh, really?" She closed the distance between them faster than the boy could blink and smiled as she saw uncertainty flash through his bright eyes. "Usagi-chan is free to choose whoever she wants for a best friend. She'll soon realize I'm a much more profitable one, especially if she wants to be with that crush of hers."  
  
Alec sounded bitter as he laughed. "I don't believe you Usagi-chan wouldn't fall in love at first sight. She's not like that. She's not shallow like you."  
  
**Scene Six:**  
"Minna-chan, I'm back!" Usagi let Kit down and watched her pet scamper upstairs. He was so cute! Of course the price for having her baka ecchi step-brother watch the animal was for her to do his share of the chores for the next week. The nerve of himAnd on top of that he had forced her to go grocery shopping! Thankfully, Kit had refused to leave her side and had accompanied her there and back.  
  
"It's about time, get lost?" Tokiya seemed a bit distracted as he leaned against the kitchen table, frowning deeply at her. "I made supper for you and your little gang. You let it get cold."  
  
Usagi stared at him startled as she tried to reason why he would do such a thing to help her out. "You did?" So what if it wasn't the most intelligent answer at the time. It was all she could come up with! "Gomen There were a lot of lines"  
  
Tokiya shifted from his position on the wall and walked towards her. He started to take her bags from her, ignoring her protests that they were too heavy until he felt his weight slump over. "What do you have in here, bricks?"  
  
Usagi flushed in embarrassment but managed to glare at him. "I managed to get them home alright, you're just a wimp."  
  
Tokiya frowned. "Nani? I could lift you up with one arm."  
  
Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him as if daring him to try it. "You couldn't even get me off the ground, ecchi."  
  
That was it. Tokiya was tired of 'that' nickname. He strode up to the startled girl and with just one arm easily picked her off the ground.   
  
"Let me go!" Usagi shrieked as she grabbed onto his neck for support. "I'm sorry, I was wrong!" She glanced up to see if her words had any effect and noticed him smirking smugly at her. She was about to come up with a semblance of a witty retort when she noticed her two friends peeking over at them from the stairway. Neither looked particularly pleased. She would have some explaining to do thanks to her ecchi niichan.  
  
**Scene Seven:**  
The plan was set. Now that silly girl that had dared made him doubt his loyalty to Ryuuichi-sama would suffer. With a final flourish of a pen in hand, Tatsuha finished writing on a deceptively simple looking form and walked away as he hummed a tune. Tsukino Usagi would pay.  
  
**Scene Eight:**  
Usagi and Kit raced to the ringing phone and picked it up. "Yes, I'm calling for Ichigo Studios, we'd like to just confirm that a Tsukino will be coming in at noon for an audition."   
  
"Audition?" Usagi squeaked as her eyes widened. "I'll be there!" She squealed as she hung up the phone and quickly called Alec. If she was going to an audition she'd need a costume! "Alec-chan? Guess what?!"  
  
As Usagi told her friend all the details she couldn't help but giggle. Had she finally been chosen? Was this her big break? She picked up Kit and hugged him. "We're going to be on TV!" she squealed in triumph.  
  
"Who's torturing a pig in here?" Tokiya eyed the excited girl with a wary eye. "Oh, it's just you. Could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to study."  
  
Usagi paused her conversation long enough to send a glare Tokiya's way and to stick out her tongue. She quickly finished her conversation and stomped off to go confront her offensive step-brother. "I need a ride."  
  
Tokiya chuckled. "A ride to where? The zoo?" He couldn't help the small grin that came to his lips as she glared fiercly at him.   
  
"The audition," Usagi all but snarled her eyes narrowed in distaste. "I have an audition at noon and Alec-chan should be here any second with clothes to try out."  
  
"Audition for what?" Tokiya frowned in concern. What kind of auditon could it be that they'd want a teenaged girl like her? He had first hand experience with her singing talent, there wasn't any. She couldn't dance without hurting herself or others either. "Alright, I'll take you"   
  
Usagi ignored his question as the doorbell rang and she bounced off to answer it. Upon seeing her friend carrying a mountain of clothes she grinned and dragged him in by one arm. "Come on!" she urged as she hauled the boy up the stairs.  
  
**Scene Nine:**  
"You're Usagi Tsukino?" the producer of the show stared puzzled at the bursting with happiness blonde. "The Usagi Tsukino we're waiting for is a male." He dug out the photo of the cute teenager and held it up. "See? He looks just like you but without the pigtails" He frowned and shook his head. Something was wrong here.  
  
"A guy?" Usagi wrinkled her nose at the thought. "I'm not a guy Why can't I go on like this?"  
  
"Because we're searching for the latest male talent." The producer sighed. "No, you won't do. Sorry for wasting your time."  
  
Usagi felt the tears began to pool in her eyes when Alec grabbed her and drug her to the side. "Take off your clothes."  
  
Usagi almost managed to slap her friend before he ducked. "Nani?"  
  
"We'll switch. You can't go on stage if they think you're a girl."  
  
Tokiya rolled his eyes and took off his jacket. "Here, just put this on and put the skirt on him," He tilted his head towards a grinning Alec as he happily shed his pants and handed them over. As Alec and Tokiya practically dressed the gaping girl she barely noticed when they took her hair down and Tokiya tied it back into a simple loose ponytail with his own hair holder. "There, now just don't make a fool of yourself"  
  
Usagi kissed the two on the cheek before scampering back into the studio. "Usagi-chan" Alec whispered as he hugged the outfit she had been wearing. "She's going to be the best!"  
  
Tokiya rolled his eyes as he fought the faintest blush. To say that his step-sister was weird would be a vast understatement. She had to be the strangest person, aside from the blonde friend of hers who was practically dancing with her former outfit, he had ever met.   
  
Usagi had managed to convince the producer that she looked masculine enough to go on camera. She took a deep breath and forced her tone down to a believable male level and began to sing. Would the audience buy the lie that she was a guy?  
  
**Scene Ten:**  
"So how was it? They loved you right?" Alec grinned at his shocked friend. It was obvious she had a lot of fun singing on stage. "Everyone knows you're a star now, ne?" He squealed and circled her. "I can't wait to design costumes for you!"  
  
"It was just one song, Alec-chan." Usagi quickly redid her hair in her trademark style and shook her head at her estatic friend. "Besides, hardly anyone saw it. In fact I doubt anyone did." She sighed. "They used the name 'Tsuki' instead of mine They said it added more mystery to me." She shrugged and grabbed his hand. "Let's go home, ne?"   
  
**Scene Eleven:**  
Tatsuha stared stunned at the screen. Though the producer of the talent show claimed that the artist's name was 'Tsuki' there was no doubt in his mind that the pretty boy was in fact Usagi. How had she been able to actually sing? His plan had failed and yet For some odd reason he didn't feel distraught over it. In fact she almost looked 'right' when she was on that stage. Perhaps the blonde odango truly did deserve a place near his idol. He shook his head vigrously at the thought, no way was he about to start calling her 'Usagi-sama' even in his mind. But Tsuki-sama couldn't hurt, right?  
  
"Tat-chan!" Ryuuichi bounced into his friend's room and grinned. "Did you see? Usagi-chan was on TV!" He hugged his Kumagoru tightly and sighed in contentment. "She shined so brightly" He grabbed Tatsuha's phone and giggled like a kid. "I want her to shine with me!"  
  
Tatsuha frowned at this. "Demo If you do that won't her real identity be discovered? She could be a big hit as this Tsuki character."  
  
Ryuuichi pouted at his friend's logic and wilted slightly. "Well I know!" His grin came back full force and his fingers raced over the bright numbered keys. "Ne, guess what? I wanna do that project you were talking about."  
  
Tatsuha blinked as he stared at his idol. What was going on? The child-like happiness was almost wiped completely away as he chattered on the phone in complete seriousness. How had he even realized that Tsuki was Usagi anyway? He hadn't given his idol that much credit when it came to observances. What was this project anyway? "Project? What are you planning?"  
  
Ryuuichi hung up the phone and his kiddish attidute returned, "Daa You'll have to be surprised too, Tat-chan!" He hugged his ever present stuffed rabbit and smiled. "Even Kumagorou doesn't know about this."  
**  
Scene Twelve: **  
Why was he staring at her like that? The blonde girl shivered in annoyance as she spotted her archrival looking at her in that strange way around the corner. Her day has been perfectly fine no, more like a fairytale dream until an unpleasant feeling crept up her spine a feeling that she could only associate with Tatsuha Usegi. Even though they were archrivals and their hate was mutual, it was still creepy to have Tatsuha following her around without trying any nasty tricks, and that this was the first time that she has seen Tatsuha away from his god Ryuuichi. And Alec had said that nothing could drag her down after her debut and being informed she had won the talent contest.   
  
Where in the world was that no good stepbrother of hers?! Tokiya always seemed to have a talent to not show up when he was most needed. Not that she would ever ask him for helpthat hentai minded, no good stepbrother If he didn't show up in five minutes she was going to leave without him. If it weren't for the fact that he saved her life during the talent contest, she would've never agreed to wait for him today for the martial arts competition between Meiou and her school.  
  
After walking around the school for the fifth time in hope of losing her unwanted shadow with no apparent success, Usagi was about to confront the annoying factor when someone beat her to it.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why are you spying on my sister?"  
  
Tatsuha literally froze when a cool metal blade was silently pressed against his neck. Quickly he racked his brain, but as far as he knew, the only brother that Usagi had was her twin who was supposed to be locked up in a boarding school in the middle of Europe somewhere, so where had this impostor sprang up from? Not that he felt any concern for his eternal enemy of course. "I can get you arrested for bringing a weapon into school property, you know."  
  
"Baka! Do you want to be banned from the competition before it starts?!" To Tatsuha's surprise, Usagi came jogging up to him and his assassin, and to his shock pulled the razor sharp blade away from the tender skin at his throat.   
  
Even though he let the blonde girl pull away his sword, the icy glare that Tokiya kept gave the other boy was an almost as potent weapon. He sometimes heard wisps of conversation about this infamous Tatsuha character between Usagi and Alec, but it had never occurred to him that the dark haired boy was actually a serious problem. He was purposefully late for their meeting to have a little fun with the impatient bunny, watching her fume had become one of his favorite past times. But when he had noticed the suspicious male following the unwitting blonde it hadn't taken long for his protective side to take over. Seems he'd have to keep a closer eye on her from now on.  
  
**Scene Thirteen:**  
Usagi shivered in the crisp cold air. Her school was an embarrassment compared to Meiou. Even she realized this as she stared at their impeccably dressed students, standing in straight lines and listening to every word their teacher was saying. That was another thing Their teacher was actually competing in the tournament. How could he compete with only one eye showing, anyway?  
  
"Baka," Tatsuha hissed behind her. She turned to scowl at him and met the greatest shock of her young life.  
  
Tatsuha stood offering his own jacket for her use. As she stared at it suspicously he felt his patience starting to thin. The nerve of the blonde, all he was trying to do was make sure she didn't freeze so that weird relative of hers didn't try to slice and dice him. "Take it."  
  
Slowly Usagi did as bade and slipped into the material that still held its previous owner's warmth, and that faint vanilla smell that seemed to belong to Tatsuha alone. As Usagi realized what she was thinking she turned scarlet and almost ripped the jacket off before something else caught her eye.  
  
Red hair glinted in the pale lights and eyes that looked to be green from this distance sparkled from halfway across the room. Without even giving a thank you to Tatsuha, she pushed the boy aside and raced after her love. She was going to find out his name this time! She just had to!  
  
Tatsuha scowled as the blonde took off. The least she could of done was thanked him He grumbled before he glanced to see where the blonde was running to and he frowned. Why was she running after a Meiou student? Didn't she know they were the enemy?  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Alec noticed Tatsuha staring after his friend and studied the boy puzzled. "Ne, where's Usagi-chan?" As he received no answer he scowled. "She's not part of that school yet Why is she abandoning me?" He sniffled for effect and was about to race after the blonde when he noticed Tatsuha giving him an odd look.  
  
"What did you say?" Had he heard right? He hadn't heard of any plans that he could remember.  
  
"About Usagi-chan abandoning me?"  
  
Tatsuha scowled, "No, about her transferring to Meiou." As he spoke he faintly remembered a memory of Ryuuichi trying to convince him to help throw a going away party for Usagi but the words had never really hit him until now. The blonde was leaving the school? "When does she leave?" Strangely he didn't feel euphoric or excited at the prospect of her absence, but instead felt the stirrings of sorrow.   
  
"I'm transferring as well but she'll be there a week before I can go" Alec scowled. "Wait" He glanced at Tatsuha and frowned. "Why are you so desperate to know anyway? You planning on playing another dirty trick on her?" His eyes narrowed and his usual goofiness vanished in an instant, "I'm warning you, leave her alone until she transfers, or you'll regret it."  
  
Tatsuha took a step backwards as he stared numbly at the once again happy Alec. Did all people in the school have split personalities? This was the second time he had been wrong about someone. But wait If Alec was so protective of the blonde could he have possibly been the reason that she was known as a black widow? It would make sense The incidents hadn't started until the two had met up in primary school Alec had followed her through every school for the rest of her education. But could the blonde otaku really be a murderer?  
  
**Scene Fourteen:**  
"Matte!" Usagi pulled on the red-head's hand, forcing him to stop and lose track of the Meiou student he had been following. "You're that guy from the arcade, aren't you?" She tried to get a glimpse at his face but it was shadowed by an overhanging bar.  
  
"Who are you?" The teenager managed to free his arm and stepped closer to study the hopeful girl before he heard an angry hiss. He winced as he realized he had been caught. "Syaron-sama." He took a step backwards completely away from the blonde and bowed his head in apology. "I meant to catch up"  
  
The tall red-eyed boy ignored him as he studied the blonde. So she was a member of the other school? "Who are you, and what were you doing to my servant?" He turned his head and wrinkled his nose as if he had smelt something foul. "And when was the last time you bathed?"  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Tatsuha-san lent me this jacket Don't make fun of the way he smells." She scowled as she realized she had just stood up for her rival. What kind of world was this? "My name is Tsukino Usagi and I just wanted to talk to him. You don't own him, he's free to talk if he wants."  
  
The red-head paled at her words. How wrong she was, due to his family's errors and the needs of his younger sister who was long ago placed in the hospital, he had been serving his master's family and even lived with them. It was only because of this connection that he was even allowed to attend Meiou. It was truly a school only for the elite. "Actually"  
  
He was silenced by a glare from the brown-haired boy. "You attend this joke of a school, ne?" He demanded as his eyes raked over her ill-clothed figure. "Anyone can get into that school. Not everyone can get into Meiou. I'm pleased knowing someone from your social status could never attend."  
  
Usagi had heard enough and she drew herself to her full, yet still short, height. "Status or riches don't matter! As for your statement I'll have you know that by the end of this month I'll be transferring from here to your precious school." She noticed his darkened look and smirked. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it since Mikigami-san recommended me for it."  
  
The scowl vanished in an instant to be replaced by a puzzled curiousity. "Mikigami? How would you know Tokiya's parents?"  
  
"Ah, we meet again, ne Usagi-chan?" Behind the first red-head was another that looked like a carbon copy except for the mischiveous sparkle in his emerald eyes. "You remember me, ne?"  
  
Usagi found herself dry-mouthed by this time and could only mutely nod. She had found him. Her prince. She struggled to make her mouth form just one word but she seemed incapable of it as she stared up at him.  
  
"Ne, you should really go back to your school's side," the servant gently interrupted his pale amethyst eyes full of worry as he frowned faintly at the known playboy. When had girls like her made his list anyway? Usually he went after an entirely different type. "Ah, congratulations Mikigami-san." He smiled politely at the sweating boy who was frowning as he studied the group.  
  
"Usagi, your friends are looking for you." He reached to grab her but realized someone had beaten her to it.   
  
"Tsukino Usagi, correct?" The easy-going eye surveyed her for a moment before a light smile creased the new-comer's lips. "I'll be your new homeroom teacher when you come to Meiou. You'll learn my name when you step through the doors." As quickly as he had appeared, the teacher vanished into seemingly thin air. Leaving a puzzled Usagi who was quickly pulled away by a scolding Tokiya. Really, what had she done to get a lecture from him?  
  
**Scene Fifteen:**  
The glare of the bright sun, forced Aki to awaken from his restless sleep. Grumpily, the blonde blinked at his surroundings and arched a brow. Last night, the deserted street hadn't appeared so...colorful.   
  
Banners of brightly colored cloth hung overhead, shielding the boisterous sellers and goods. Bird like chatter from tourists filled the blue sky. A grin spread across his face, as the feeling of justice filled him. 

His best friend hated people, hated crowds and hated useless chatter. He was going to get a healthly dose of all three. That would teach him not to make others sleep on cold, hard concrete, Aki thought to himself as he picked up his wallet. He wanted to get a front seat view for what was to come...

Wait a minute...

Aki eyed his wallet suspiciously. Had some rabid animal attacked him last night, and used his wallet for a chew toy? No there was no bite marks... Aki frowned as he opened the wallet.

No money. Not even a speck of lint.

Calmly he bit back a barrage of curses that threatened to escape from his lips. Stalking over to his still sleeping best friend, Aki kicked him onto his side. Not really caring if the other blonde awoke, he needed to be woken up anyway. Stupid baka that could sleep through anything, anytime and anywhere. Aki began to search for his friend's wallet. 

"You know, I could have you arrested for sexual assault.." 

"Wallet," was the only response to the dry comment.

He arched a brow at his unseemingly tense friend. Usually, Aki would have some smart mouth retort or a good kick in the butt for him (The idiot couldn't punch worth beans.) What could have crawled up his butt, he wondered as he tossed Aki his wallet. He had better not end up paying for breakfast...

"DAMNNIT!!!" Aki exploded, dropping the wallet. "This is all your fault! You felt the need to commune with nature!!! You decided that beds were too good for us! You!!!"

He calmly, ignored his friends ranting, as they drew in a small crowd and picked up his fallen wallet. Apparently, tourists thought they were watching an amusing street act. Morons. Scowling a bit, he waited until Aki's ranting tapered off. "We've been robbed."

Aki's face turned an interesting shade of red at the monotone remark. "TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW, YOU...YOU BAKA!!!!"

The crowd watched closely as the blonde still sitting performed a clean side kick, knocking his friend off his feet and onto his back. They waited with curiosity to see what would happen next. 

"Shut up. You're starting to give me a headache."  



	5. Act Five

Ramblings: Guess the 'update shortly' didn't quite happen, huh? Well in any case, here's a new chapter for you all, and yes, Kit is Kurama. Or at least the demon Kurama. And yes, Ichigo studios was derived from another manga. It's quite good and I believe it was licensed? Nope, Trowa's not the teacher 

Usagi from Sailormoon though she won't be Sailormoon in this story.  
Tatsuha from GravitationUsagi's rival is he warming up to her?  
Ryuuichi from Gravitationhe's still a singer but obviously younger.  
Tokiya from Flame of ReccaUsagi's new *protective* step-brother  
Alec from Ayashi no Ceres Usagi's best friend, could he be the cause of the former 'incidents?'   
???.... Usagi's older brother.. still a mystery. Making his way to Japan with his best friend.  
Aki from Ayashi no Ceres Older brother's best friend.   
???... a possessive ghost from ??? Apparently haunting Tokiya for reasons unknown  
Hoto from ??? A new girl striving to be Usagi's friend. For some reason she's a bit possessive of the blonde.  
Usagi's first love from ??? A bishie stranger in the arcade, that makes Usagi's heart skip a beat. Who is he?  
Kit from Yu Yu Hakusho He's a silver fox with golden eyes and very attached to his Rabbit.  
??? from ??? A servant of Syaron. If it wasn't for the eyes he'd be a clone of her first love.  
Syaron from Card Captor Sakura Obviously rich, and has a grudge against Usagi for 'stealing' his servant  
??? from ??? Usagi's new homeroom teacher, or will be eventually. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters I borrowed for this. 

*^_^*^_^*^_^*  
**A Thousand Loves**

**Act Five:  
Scene One:**  
After the excitement of the tournament, Usagi was bored. She glanced at Tokiya who had been in an odd detached mood since the event. "Ne" As she gained his attention for a split moment she started to cheer up, only to realize that his attention had once more slipped away. Had she done something to upset him?

Tokiya was a lot more aware of the blonde than even she knew. He watched almost amused as she fidgeted. Why had she been talking with that group? Of all the people in Meiou for her to run in to... they were the most dangerous to be around. He'd have to think of something to protect her in case things went wrong.

Usagi glanced idly at the calendar and sighed. Their parents were even more irresponsible than she was. The small trip had quickly lengthened to a long affair and a small stream of money to take care of the house, started to make its way to the mailbox. Usagi was ready to pout until she realized Kit was watching her.

The silver ball of fluff trotted to his rabbit with a self-satisfied smirk. She wasn't in the best of spirits, and he knew how to change all that. With a canine version of a grin he nudged her hand with his velvet like nose until he had her attention. He pranced playfully at her feet as he darted from her seat towards her room and back again. Finally, Usagi followed the young animal and opened the door to her room.

Tokiya had been ignoring the weird scene when he heard a sharp gasp and sudden laughter coming from the girl's room. More than a bit curious at this point, he cautiously got up from his seat, cracked the door open, and got a peek at what had changed Usagi's mood. His face began to flame as he saw his picture on her computer monitor. How had that image got there?

Usagi glanced down to thank Kit for cheering her up when she noticed him staring at something behind her, puzzled she turned around and began to giggle as she saw Tokiya speechless. It was good to see that he didn't have an answer for everything. "Do you need some help playing that game?" She suggested her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Though I'll only help you if you wear those glasses again," she broke down into giggles at this point and tears of laughter trailed down her cheek.

Tokiya's fist clenched but he remained silent as he saw the girl almost rolling on the ground with laughter. Dimly he was aware that some part of him should appreciate that she had finally got over her boredom, but he found that next to impossible to do when her amusement was at his expense. His eye twitched as she continued laughing, and not wanting to act on his current emotions, he left the room and retreated to his own. How had she gotten that?

**Scene Two:**  
Usagi was still in a happy mood when the doorbell rang. She grinned as she opened it and stared blankly at the lean teenager before her. Hadn't she seen him somewhere before? She studied him closely and tried to remember where she had seen that particular shade of silver hair, besides Tokiya of course. "Anno"

His lips curved into a gentle smile and he bowed his head slightly. "Tsuki, ne? I'm your new manager. You can call me Takuto."

Usagi glanced down at her skirt she was wearing and slowly began to pale. Had she been found out? "Tsuki-Niichan? I'll go get him," she offered with a weak smile before attempting to close the door.

Takuto stopped the door with his palm and stepped into the house past the flustered girl. "I know you're Tsuki, Tsukino Usagi, right? Just get dressed. It's time for you to meet your fellow idol singer and to get some photographs taken."

"Photographs?" Tokiya was still red from the shame of having an even lower score than Usagi in video games, but he managed to try to forget about it as he sized up the new threat. "Why would anyone want photographs of her?"

A faint smile pulled at the other boy's lips. Beside the hair length and a few different facial features they weren't all that different to each other. "I guess you didn't watch her debut, did you? We've had numerous calls all about 'Tsuki'. Everyone wants him to hold a concert, and that is why he's going to team up with the highest rated idol of the moment, Neko."

"Neko?" Usagi pondered over that for a few seconds as she tried to recall if she had seen anything by the oddly named artist. "He's popular?"

"Very," Takuto reassured. His eyes scanned a scowling Tokiya and his lips twitched, "It seems that looks run in the family, you'd make a great idol singer as well." He watched as Usagi rushed upstairs to change and scanned the frowning boy. "You're not immediate family, are you? No, you watch too closely over her for that. So that leads me to the conclusion that"

"Stop." Tokiya was not amused. "Why does she have a manager like you anyway? You can't be any older than I am." His eyes narrowed in contempt. He didn't like the looks of this guy one bit. "How do you know where we live?"

Takuto didn't reply as his keen eyes noticed Usagi coming down the stairs, once again dressed in male garb. "Are you ready?"

"She's not going until you answer all my questions," Tokiya interrupted.

Usagi scowled, "You're not my aniki," she hissed, as a flash of pain clearly expressed in her eyes as the name brought a wave of memories. "I'll make my own decisions, I'm going."

Takuto almost chuckled as the door slammed behind them. The girl didn't even have a clue about how much her words probably hurt the other silver-haired boy. "Get in."

Usagi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she numbly stared at the limousine. "In there? I get to ride in there?" A squeal escaped her and as he opened the door she made a dive for the seats, not even aware of Takuto's cautious warning.

"Aren't you a bit old to be diving into cars head first?" questioned an annoyed voice.

Usagi blinked and realized that the seat of the car was either deliciously warm, or that she had landed on someone's lap. With a startled yelp, she leapt back as if she had been scalded with boiling water and stared at the orange-haired teenager. He didn't look happy. "Gomen nasai!" she apologized as she bowed before him. "I wasn't thinking"

Unbeknownst to her, something flashed in the dark red eyes of the one watching her. "It's okay" It didn't sound like he was used to forgiving others. "So, you're Tsuki, right? They call me Neko."

Usagi's eyes widened. "You're Neko?" She shuddered as she realized she would be singing with this stranger. "Um Yes, my name's Tsuki"

"You're getting along great; don't you usually bite off the heads of the younger singers I pair you off with?" Takuto questioned his eyes sparkling with thinly veiled amusement. It seemed that his star was a lot more keen eyed than he had thought. He had easily discerned that the slightly younger boy was in fact a girl. "Or are you planning to wait until the photograph session?"

Usagi would have said something but at this point the car stopped and the older orange-haired youth pulled her out of the car with one arm. As soon as she was in the sunlight he was draping an arm around her shoulder and smiling almost predatorily as the cameras clicked and whirled all around him. Flashes of light nearly blinded Usagi and it was all she could do to attempt a smile. What had she gotten her self into?

"Tsuki-sama! Tsuki-sama!" A small chant rose from the center of the crowd. With effort Usagi forced herself to stare that way. Who were those people? A crowd of females were chanting the name and holding pictures that they had taken, screenshots of when she had debuted. She felt her color rise as she read some of the more risqué signs. "TSUKI-SAMA!!!"

"Overwhelming, ne?" questioned Neko, his calm eyes meeting her bewildered ones. "Wait until you pick up a stalker or two" he noticed sheer terror fill her blue eyes and chuckled as he leaned close to her ear, "Don't worry, as long as I'm around no one will hurt you," he promised before pulling away and once again smiling at the crowds.

**Scene Three:**  
Usagi was positioned at Neko's side for most of the day, and towards the beginning of the evening. She was having first hard experience with the fact that the work looked a lot easier than it actually was. "Are we almost done yet?" She questioned Takuto for the hundredth time that day. Her agent was starting to look worn down and frazzled with her constant questions.

Neko laughed in amusement as he watched Takuto start to short circuit. It was entertaining to watch, and even more so when he realized that the slightly older boy didn't notice it was happening. "Yeah, are we done yet? We need to go out tonight to celebrate our new partnership, ne Tsuki-chan?"

A small group of girls who were close by to the two artists gasped at the affectionate name. Had Neko ever been so close to his co-stars before? One of the stronger girls pushed her way past the tittering nitwits and slapped a palm on the table between the two idols. "Neko-sama, Tsuki-sama, I'm Dakki from Meiou academy's 'Music Scene' I'd like to ask for an interview for our paper."

Usagi would have agreed, she had even opened her mouth to do so, but Neko had frowned at the interruption and leaned towards the hopeful interviewer. "We don't do interviews, or have anything to do with 'that' academy."

Dakki's eyes narrowed and her hand gripping her notebook clenched, releasing several papers from their tedious hold and making them float to the ground. She would not be embarrassed like this, not by these type of people. "Are you sure?" Her voice had a low warning note in it as her eyes scanned the crowd. If things had gone as planned he should have been there

"Problem?" The group milling in front of the two idols vanished instantly as a tall lean figure emerged from its depths and eyed the gathering with a small smirk. "Neko-san, I see you have a new partner" Amused eyes studied the reddening blonde with a faint frown starting to appear. This boy reminded him of someone but who? "I wonder how well you two do while working together?" he noticed Dakki's scowl and almost laughed. Not many could make her displeased. "Dakki-chan, is something wrong?"

Dakki brightened and latched onto his arm as she fluttered her long lush lashes. "Syaron-sama! Neko-san won't let me interview the two of them for our paper; he claims that Meiou isn't good enough for it." She staged a sniffle and loosely grabbed his sleeve as she pretended to whine.

Syaron wasn't a fool; he knew perfectly well that disobeying one of the school's most popular girls, and one of the school's most treasured students, would have repercussions for even someone like him. "I see" He turned his attention back to the two artists and noticed the blonde actually glaring at him. He smiled slightly in response and leaned forward, "Tsuki-san, Neko-san, I wanted to come here today to ask for you two to play at a little party I'm having. I'm sure I could properly pay for your services and time."

Takuto quickly stepped between the two before Neko could answer and smiled dazzlingly at Syaron. "They'd be delighted to answer questions for the paper, they're just tired today from the entire media blitz. Maybe we could arrange another time?"

As Syaron glanced to Dakki the older girl frowned, her expression was clearly that of someone who didn't want to wait. "I promise to be quick, I won't tire them out, and if they feel worn out I'll stop," she vowed as she smiled charmingly at Takuto.

Takuto sighed, he hated the thought of treating Neko and Tsuki like some sort of dolls to be used for money, but he knew this was beyond that. Syaron was dangerous, and even more so was the seemingly innocent Dakki. He knew her type, and he knew her well enough. Besides, Neko might have been an ignorant, arrogant, jerk at times, but he was still a friend, and Takuto wasn't about to let any friend flush their career away. "I see Well we could arrange a mini interview, would that satisfy you, Dakki-san?"

Dakki smiled thinly at Takuto and nodded slightly. This would suffice for now; she was going to be the first to hear from this new pretty boy at Neko's side. Was he truly worthy enough to sing with the greatest star of Japan? This would take some investigating. She rifled through her pages of notes and plucked out the most promising ones. Picking a few out of the many she had compiled would be a tough task, but it was worth it to keep her reputation as one of the most informed reporters out there. 

Usagi wanted to groan at this point. From the looks of it she was about to endure a rough interviewing session, and on top of that, the evil person from the tournament was there. She was so mad she couldn't even recall his name. Who cared if he was rich? That gave him no right to control other people's lives! She was about to stand up and yell at him when she noticed a flash of red hair and felt her heart stop.

Amethyst eyes caught sight of a pair of familiar blue and widened. He wasn't fooled; he knew exactly who the young blonde was. He was amazed that Syaron hadn't realized it but knowing Syaron that was probably a good thing. His master was a ruthless person once you got on his bad side, and the girl Usagi had already gotten there. But why was she being labeled as a male artist? The thought intrigued him and he moved closer, only slightly taking notice of her eyes filling with disappointment as she got a peek at his eyes. Why was she so attached to 'him' anyway?

Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her seat and unintentionally caught the sharp ever-seeing eyes of Dakki. The red-headed girl smiled and grabbed the startled Tsuki's hand. "Tsuki-sama! Let's start with you, I was one of the lucky few to see your debut so I know you can sing with Neko-san. But, what do you have to say to all the girls that don't believe you fit in and think you should stop riding Neko's coattails?" 

Neko's dark eyes narrowed and he leaned forward completely blocking Dakki's view of his younger partner. "How would everyone know that we've been paired together when it just happened today? Only you know that we're a team, Dakki-san."

Takuto resisted the urge to slap his forehead and groan. Neko was being ultra-protective of the blonde at his side, and he wasn't quite sure why. Neko was usually the type to ignore his partners and focus on his job; he routinely left them to the wolves and never ever stood up for him like he was doing now. The only time Takuto had seem him like this was when he had been dating a certain girl a few years back. 

Dakki forced a smile and leaned closer to the suddenly flushing Tsuki. "He's right, I apologizebut the question still remains because a number of fans at the shoot today have been demanding I ask that. So do you feel you'll be taking advantage of Neko's success to make your name known?"

Usagi tried to tear her gaze away from the violet-eyed teen that was studying her so extensively and turn it the ruby-eyed Dakki. "AnnoI'm going to do my best and work hard" Her tone was weak and one could easily tell she wasn't sure if she believed her words or not. She had already discovered just how hard the entertainment industry was.

Dakki seemed to notice the vulnerability and a sly smile crossed her lips. "There are also rumors that you and Neko-san are in a relationship. He's never treated any other artist with the care he treats you with, do you have anything to say to that?"

Usagi squeaked and lowered her eyes as she turned a startlingly shade of red. "WhyWhy would people think that? I just met him today!" her protest earned an even more vicious smile from Dakki. The crowds would lap this up.

"Relationship?" Neko's eyes held a smoky atmosphere as he looped an arm around the startled blonde girl. "I wouldn't describe it quite like that" His voice lowered and he leaned towards a startled Usagi and brushed his lips against her brow. "Any more questions, Dakki-san?"

**Scene Four: **  
Tokiya hung up the phone with a scowl and glanced down at a displeased fox who was fairly scowling at him. A soft chuckle escaped him and he patted the beast on the head. "Don't worry; your owner will be home soon" He let his words trail off as his eyes widened slightly in realization. That was true; Usagi was going to be returning soon. His eyes drifted to the phone and he winced. What if they met up? He was doing all he could to keep their circumstances hidden but What if she was found out? This was going to be close.

Kit did his own version of a huff and curled up by Tokiya's feet. His rabbit had abandoned him. Stolen away by a stranger, and no chance to get her back, he hadn't liked the smell of the guy that had nabbed her. He wouldn't forgive him if he met him again. 

As the tiny fox heard a sound his ears pricked up and he turned to the door as it was thrown open and an overly happy Alec bounced in. Disappointment set in and the fox began to growl as the crazy human grabbed hold of him. There was no way he was going to let himself be clad in embarrassing outfits again. Not this fox. He dodged beneath Tokiya for temporary safety and was relieved when the fellow silver-haired creature didn't try to give him up. As much as he cared for his bunny he was fairly positive she would have not only handed him over, but held him still for the fitting.

"Kit!" Alec grinned and started to lean down for the animal when it growled from the safety of Tokiya's legs. "Oh, don't be like that; I got you a new costume!" Alec happily held up his latest creation, a miniature set of a white mask, and a black cape and top hat. "See? Now you can be the brave protector of Sailor V." At the mention of the heroine he paused to glance around. "Hmm? Where is Usagi-chan?" His eyes grew wide and he pinned Tokiya with a helpless gaze. "She abandoned me didn't she?" His eyes began to water as he sniffled at a sweatdropping Tokiya.

As if those words were enough the door was again opened and a spaced out Usagi entered the door being supported by her manager. "I'm home" She tried to untangle herself from Takuto but he had a surprisingly good hold. Why had the photographers gotten a snapshot of that very moment? Tokiya would probably be furious, and Alec would break into tears that she wasn't there. Speaking of Alec "Alec-kun? Why are you here?"

Alec glanced up and started to grin when he noticed the snug grip she seemed to be in with an oddly familiar looking stranger. He shrugged off a small nagging feeling and pouted at Usagi. "Where have you been? You've abandoned me again!" He sighed for effect and held up the small outfit, "and after I took time to make your pet a matching outfit for your Sailor V costume."

Usagi chuckled softly at her friend and finally came out of the shocked dream world she had been in since the interview. "I didn't abandon you, Alec-kun. I went to a photo shoot, and had to do an interview." She seemed to notice Neko and turned a bright red. "This is Neko I guess you could say he's like my tutor for all of this." She glanced around until she spotted Takuto sitting on her couch. How had he gotten in? She didn't remember him even coming out of the limo "And that's Takuto-kun, my manager."

Takuto weakly raised a hand as his mind raced. He was going to have to do damage control. What was Dakki going to do? It was a well known fact, at least to him, that Dakki was one of the biggest fans of Neko and had known he wasn't dating anyone else. She had been after that elusive spot for at least three years by now, the fact that Neko had done 'that' would be hard to defuse. Considering that they had been at a photo shoot with some of the most influential and wide-spread magazines around Takuto groaned. His job had become incredibly tougher in the course of one stupid interview. Neko was going to pay for this; he'd make sure of it. 

Kit noticed his prey and his ting fangs were bared. He hadn't forgiven this one. Not for taking his rabbit away, and not for bringing a new threat. He was going to prove to everyone, including that laughing poltergeist, that the rabbit was his! With a soft snarl he leapt at Takuto and managed to snag the boy's shoe. 

"Kit!" Alec snatched up the tiny animal and in the midst of a fur-flying, teeth-baring, and furious fox; he managed to somehow tie the miniature black cape about its shoulders. "There," Alec grinned at his achievement and ignored the sharp sensation of sharpened teeth gnawing at his hand, as he proudly showed off his latest design. "See, Usagi-chan? You should have taken Kit with you! Now we just need to get the mask on and get you in the Sailor V outfit, which I've modified for you." His smile grew as he managed to slide the mask on the outraged fox. "Then we take pictures!"

Usagi rolled her eyes at her over enthusiastic friend. "Alec-kun, maybe we should wait until we get to your house before we decide on that?" Her offer was given with a weak hopeful smile. The last thing she needed was to have to prance before Neko and Takuto in 'that' outfit. She'd never hear the end of it.

Tokiya, who was slouching on the couch and almost scowling at Takuto, perked up a bit at this comment and glanced backwards at the troublemaking duo, "you're going somewhere?" the question seemed to hang in the air as it dawned on the other two teens in the room.

"You have another photo op, and you have a modeling gig tomorrow," Takuto was quick to explain as he flipped through her schedule. "So I need the address, phone number, and need to know how many people are at his house," he tilted his pen towards a blinking Alec. "K?" There was no way he was going to let her just run off with a friend with this sort of story looming over them. It seems he had been the only one that had noticed the tabloids following them, only some quick directions to his driver had been enough to keep 'Tsuki's' true identity secret.

"How many people are in my house?" Alec gave a confused smile and shook his head. "I live alone. I have lived alone for the last.three years, I think?" He grinned and set a furious fox down that instantly raced off. "As for all that other information, Usagi-chan has it down somewhere." He shrugged and smiled. "She'll get it for you; I'm going to go make sure she has everything she needs."

Tokiya who had slipped up the stairs and had grabbed a bag, halted Alec on his way up, "I've already got the bag, so you two can just get going, ne?" to be perfectly honest he didn't want her to spend the night with her weird friend if they'd be all alone. But obviously she had been fine with him for this long and anything would be safer than having her here when 'they' came by. He'd do whatever it took to keep her safe for a little bit longer. It would be bad enough her first day. 

"That's it." Alec snatched up the bag and practically skipped down the stairs only to pause on the last one as he noticed the one named 'Neko' whispering to a fairly red Usagi. His eyes narrowed and he started to frown before forcing it away and grinning. "Usagi-chan," he called as he looped an arm around her neck and successfully pushed her away from an unhappy Neko. "Are we ready to go?"

Usagi nodded and offered a bright smile to all present. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Tokiya-Niichan," she called as she reached to heft her bag only to have another hand grab it before her. "Takuto-kun?" she questioned, obviously confused about his help.

"We'll give you a ride, ne, Neko?" he eyed his star that was seriously considering bodily harm to a happy oblivious otaku. "I'll leave the outfit you're supposed to go in tomorrow. Don't get it dirty," Takuto warned as he, Neko, Alec, and Usagi exited the house to the sounds of Alec's indignant protests that he get to design 'Tsuki's' outfits.

**Scene Five:**  
Usagi frowned deeply as she rifled through the bag. "Who packed this? Nothing I need is in here at all" She threw the bag down with a scowl and glanced around. Alec had stepped out to go pick up something for them to eat and had left her alone. There was no way she could make do with this! She quickly dialed her phone number and cradled the phone to her ear while she slipped her shoes back on. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as the phone continued to ring with no one answering it. The nerve

With a tiresome sigh she jotted down a quick note to let Alec know where she was, she had learned early on that the otaku went into a panic state if she vanished without a note. The last time she had forgotten he had posted her picture all over the neighborhood and was petitioning to get her face on the side of a milk carton, not something she wanted to happen again. With a last glance around the house to make sure she didn't forget anything she would need, Usagi locked the door behind her and rushed off to her house. 

Kit's ears twitched as a key grated in the door. With a soft 'K~on,' he got to his feet and pawed at the door. He was overjoyed as the door opened and a familiar blonde girl bent down and grinned at him. "K~on!" he yipped in happiness and pounced at her, almost succeeding in knocking her over.

"What do we have here? I believe this sweet fox belongs to you?" A platinum-haired boy knelt down and carefully plucked Kit from his position. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Zechs, but if you wish you can call me Milardo." He gently grabbed the still puzzled Usagi's hand and helped her to her feet. "What a soft hand Miss?"

Usagi stared at him unsure of how to respond. Who was this? Why was he in her house? "Anno. Well this is Kit," she hugged the starting to fume fox that was viciously baring his teeth at the odd stranger. "And I'm Tsukino Usagi. Etto Why are you here?"

A soft chuckle and a gentle smile graced his lips as he watched her. "Me? I was invited by a friend, though I'm not sure why you're here?" He eyed the fidgeting blonde for a long moment before his eyes lit up with partial understanding. He had seen her before, in that other room that Tokiya claimed was forbidden to enter. Like that would keep any of them out... The question was why were there pictures of her in there? Who was she to Tokiya? Was she a girlfriend perhaps? "My apologies, that was rather rude of me, in any case, it's a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps we can get together sometime; it'd be nice to properly get to know you."

She smiled warmly in response and relaxed. He must have been a friend of Tokiya's. It was funny, she hadn't even thought that Tokiya had friends. "I'm just here to get a few things out of my room" She noticed his eyes had widened slightly at her words and he was staring at her intensely. She felt her cheeks flame and she took a step backwards. "Anywaynice meeting you."

He caught her before she got a single step away. One hand was loosely loced around her hip. She was so shocked at the action she was frozen and stared numbly at him. At their feet Kit was throwing a fit and desperately trying to knaw through the expensive shoes that this stranger wore. "You live here?" his voice was almost a purr in her ears.

Usagi colored even more and nearly yelped as she felt something hot and moist tickle her ear. What was he doing to her? She pulled away with a glare and started to throw things at him when she noticed his completely innocent and questioning expression. Maybe he had only accidently nibbled on her ear when he had been speaking to her? It was possible wasn't it? He didn't look like a pervert

Kit was outraged. No one had dared to do such a thing to his Rabbit before! With a soft warcry he leapt at the pantleg of the boy and finally managd to sink his needle sharp teeth into flesh. He heard an annoyed grumble before he was picked up by the back of his neck and handed to his mistress once again. He bared his teeth in warning but was otherwise ignored.

Usagi used Kit's fury as an excuse and politely excused herself as she cuddled the tiny fox and hurried off to her room to gather her things. That had scared her, but considering that he had looked so puzzled afterward It just had to have been a mistake. She was positive if she had confronted him on it he would have apologized to her and that would have been that. With a final shudder she entered her room and packed a new bag. She just hoped she'd be finished and back to Alec's house by the time he returned. She didn't want to make him worry even more so than usual.

**Scene Six:**  
The suffocating crowd was grating on his nerves. All around horns honked impatiently mingling the mindless chatter of tourist groups walking past. Barkers hocked their wares, eyes eagle sharp for the next witless chump. Citizens rushed to and fro, casting annoyed or amused looks towards the hapless lost traveler. He glanced down at his hand. The crumpled corners of bills poking out of his clutched fist.

Seventy-five euros.

Roughly 10,000 yen. 51 pounds. 86 US dollars. 

Chump change. 

This little money wasn't even a fraction of the amount, they needed to return to Japan. Barely enough for a decent hotel, if he dared to waste it on frivolous comfort. He cursed, as Aki calmly filched an apple from a street cart. He glared at his best friend. Now he knew which stomach most of his school lunch wounded in up. 

"Want one? They're free," Aki offered cheekily.

"I hope you get food poisoning."

"Hmph...At least I'm not 'wasting' money on unimportant things like food."

"Shut up." Wasting money wasn't even an option. 

He needed to get back to Tokyo, before some wolf in sheep clothing captured his Usagi in their evil clutches. There was no man alive he would trust to cherish, protect and love Usagi. There was no man alive, he would allow to touch Usagi. No one. 

They were born together for a reason.

That reason was and always would be, to protect Usagi. His heart. 

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the bright sunlight reflecting off a tiny gold surface. The object laid on a cushion of simmering blue silk. Tiny and dainty, obviously crafted especially for a lady. It was lackluster in appearance, yet it held an aloof, elegance. As if someone had breathed life into the precious metal. No carvings of the ancient Celtics, flourishes of the Italian craftsmen, or cheap replicas tarnished the unblemished gold. 

"Beautiful ring, is it not?" A light voice, questioned politely.

He ignored the shop keeper. 

The shop keeper smiled mysteriously. "Would you like to see the inscription?"

He said nothing, vaguely wondering when Aki was? Hadn't the other blonde been just behind him?

"It would fit her perfectly." He glared causing the shop keeper to chuckle lightly, catching the withering question in the young man's blue eyes. "I know many things, that will always remain my secrets." The blue silk draped across his hand and arms, the ring gleaming in sunlight. "It was made for her. Can you not, is see it?"

A vivid image of the strange ring, adorning Usagi's finger, burned deep in his mind. Her smiling face beaming up at him as he kissed the skin of her knuckles. For how many decades had a simple ring bound two lovers together? That was what he wanted...

To be bound to Usagi. Forever.

"All I refuse, Thy I choose."(*) The shop keeper murmured, softly. He tilted the ring, allowing the sun rays, to hint at the inscription on the band.

"How much?"

"Hey, baka! What are you doing?" His eyes narrowed at the sight of a half eaten apple being angrily waved in his face. He glowered at Aki, why was he cursed? No money, wrong city, stuck with Aki, and no Usagi. "You can't get that! Does it look like we have the money for it? To get money, we need jobs! I'm no-"

Jobs? He hadn't even thought of that. Jobs equal money. Money equaled the currency to get out of this rat hole and home to Usagi. Money meant the chance to acquire Usagi's ring.

"Jobs?" The shop keeper, asked cheerfully. His tone no longer mysterious and haunting. "Is that all? I have a friend who needs some able bodied workers." He rummaged though a drawer looking for his friend's business card.

"I don't work. I get others to work for me." Aki replied annoyed, glancing at the ring. "It's probably fake."

"Hn...Do you want to eat? Then you work." 

Aki glared at his best friend, as he snatched the offered business card. "I'm beginning to think you were some power hungry shogun in a past life."

"Young man?"

He looked up, warily. "Do you really want this ring? Not only is it priceless..."

"Yes."

The shop keeper continued as if uninterrupted. "Some says it's magic."

"Magic?" Aki snorted. 

"Shut up, Aki!"

"You shut up! You just took a job at-" Aki looked down to read the business card. He watched vaguely amused as Aki's faced turned several different shades of red. "There is no way in hell I'm working at-"

Scene Seven  
"Welcome to the Storybook Day Care." A grouchy long haired blonde stated, as children squealed at her feet. "Let us take your children in Wonderland while you, parents, roam one of the most beautiful cities in the world." 

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Look! It's Alice! She's prettier than the one in Disneyland." 'Alice's' eye twitched, at the child's excitement rambling.

"Yes, she is." The mother stated indulgently, while the father eyed 'Alice' suspiciously.

"Hmm...You know pumpkin," The father mumbled, "Daddy has to wonder why Alice has an Adam's apple?" His wife elbowed him, harshly. The little girl just blinked innocently.

Aki's eye twitched and his legs itched. Stupid pantyhose.

"Look! It's the White Rabbit!!!"

Aki turned around, and suddenly crossdressing wasn't so bad. It sure beat a fuzzy bunny outfit. 

Blue eyes glared at the children surrounding him, dancing. All singing "I'm late! I'm late!"

"One word and die." 

Aki looked thoughtful for a moment, before glancing down the hyper anklebiters. "Who wants a picture with Mr. Rabbit?!"

A murderous look glazed over his blue eyes. Eager little hands shot up as a few parent who had yet to ditch their children, dug for their cameras. 

'Alice' beamed a wicked smirk at 'Mr. Rabbit.' "That was six words."

Camera flashes blinded the group of children as a beloved children's classic took a violent turn.

*^_^*^_^*^_^*

(*)Taken from LJ Smith's "Forbidden Game" trilogy. 


End file.
